Regrets
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Quelque part, dans un bunker isolé, des Chasseurs cachent de lourds secrets. Ils se sentent tous coupables de leur passé... La venue d'un étranger va changer leur destinée. Dans leurs souvenirs, l'étrange Docteur les guidera face au danger...
1. Doctor Jim

**Regrets**

 _Quelque part, dans un bunker isolé, des Chasseurs cachent de lourds secrets. Ils se sentent tous coupables de leur passé... La venue d'un étranger va changer leur destinée. Dans leurs souvenirs, l'étrange Docteur les guidera face au danger..._

 _Disclaimer_ _: tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit._ _À_ _part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 **...**

 **1- Doctor Jim**

 _« L'univers a une manière de se corriger lui-même. »_

 _-_ _Tom Wexlar -_

 **…**

Rien n'allait plus pour eux. Les Winchester devaient lutter contre Lucifer qui marchait librement sur Terre, contre son enfant à naître, mais également contre les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques qui cherchaient sempiternellement à les tuer. Si Mary, la matriarche, espionnait Arthur Ketch pour révéler ses moindres faits et gestes à ses fils, et que l'Ange Castiel gardait un œil sur la maman du futur mini-Lucifer, Sam et Dean en revanche devaient rester enfermés au Bunker. De plus, au grand dam de Dean qui commençait à peine à se faire à cette présence, ils devaient se terrer au Bunker avec ce Mick Davies, anciennement Homme de Lettres Britanniques, qui se retrouvait contre sa volonté dans le top cinq de la liste noire de Ketch. En réalité, l'aîné détestait encore plus l'idée que sa propre mère et son emplumé d'ami s'amusent à tuer tout le monde dehors pendant que lui restait enfermé avec son geek de frère et son nouveau partenaire à l'accent étrange.

Alors, un autre matin routinier, Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine du Bunker avec une mine déjà bien énervée, tout en se servant une tasse de café datant de la veille. Il s'installa à la table lorsque son frère débarqua à son tour pour se servir du carburant, dont la cafetière en était presque vide.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda machinalement Sam en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir et répondit, d'une façon presque blasée.

\- Nan... On fout rien de la journée, du coup, je suis obligé de vider une bouteille de Whisky pour m'endormir et j'ai mal au crâne !

Sam considéra son aîné quelques secondes et, contre toute attente, se mit à sourire en décodant.

\- T'as voulu battre Mick au concours de descente d'alcool, pas vrai ?

Dean maugréa en buvant sa tasse de café et Sam renchérit en riant.

\- Laisse tomber, Dean. Mick est Anglais, tu ne peux pas lutter contre lui.

L'intéressé arriva dans la cuisine, vêtu de son éternel costume sombre, il se dirigea vers la machine à café, vide. Sans mauvaise volonté, il se mit à refaire du café tout en demandant, d'un ton naturel.

\- Bien dormi ?

Dean maugréa de plus belle et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Sam répondit alors, encore en souriant quelque peu.

\- Je crois que mon frère s'ennuie à mourir. Faudrait trouver quelque chose pour l'occuper... Autre chose que picoler, si possible.

Mick haussa les épaules tout en plaçant le filtre à café, et avoua.

\- Eh bien, j'ai vu votre bibliothèque l'autre jour, on pourrait fouiller tous les livres pour chercher des informations concernant les Nephilims, ou...

Dean poussa un grognement et Sam répliqua alors.

\- Hum... Si tu connaissais bien Dean, tu ne proposerais pas ça...

Mick s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsque le petit groupe entendit ensemble quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Trois coups forts et succincts. Ils se regardèrent tous à tour de rôle, comme si la réponse était inscrite sur leurs visages. Le bruit eut le mérite de faire relever la tête de Dean, qui interrogea, encore groggy.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Une personne toque à la porte... informa Mick.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ouais, merci Sherlock, j'avais pigé.

\- Tu poses la question, je réponds.

\- Non, mais je savoir QUI toque à la porte !

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Sam, assistant à ces joutes verbales, stoppa net la dispute qui débutait.

\- Ok, quelqu'un est devant le Bunker. Et ça ne peut pas être maman ou Cass, ils nous auraient prévenus. Ketch, peut-être ?

\- Ce n'est pas le genre à toquer aux portes... avoua Mick. Plutôt du genre à les défoncer, en fait.

Le bruit reprit de plus belle. Les trois hommes se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs. Mick se dirigea vers le couloir, puis Sam le suivit de près. Dean, toujours bougonnant, leur emboîta le pas. Les frères attrapèrent les revolvers qu'ils gardaient toujours sur eux, et se positionnèrent prêts à tirer, juste au cas où. Mick, ouvrant la marche, grimpa en premier les escaliers menant à la porte blindée du Bunker. Les coups retentirent une nouvelle fois. L'anglais fit un signe de tête aux chasseurs, que ces derniers comprirent. Il ouvrit d'un coup l'entrée et les Winchester mirent leurs armes en joue.

 **…**

Un homme inconnu se tenait sur le seuil. Il semblait serein, comme si tout ceci paraissait complément normal. Rien à voir avec le physique d'un chasseur, trop mince, il portait un vieux costume et avait des cheveux grisonnants. Il souriait étrangement en disant, devant le trio.

\- Vous m'avez appelé ?

Les trois hommes se jetèrent derechef des regards interrogateurs.

\- Hum... Non... Nous n'avons appelé personne... avoua Sam. Qui êtes-vous ?

L'étranger sortit alors une carte de visite de la poche de sa veste et la donna au cadet, tout en informant.

\- Docteur Jim.

Sam lut la carte en la montrant aux deux autres chasseurs et s'enquit, face à l'inconnu.

\- Thérapeute ? Vous êtes un Docteur pour les thérapies ? Il est clair que personne ici n'aurait eut l'idée de vous appeler...

Ledit Docteur, avec son accent légèrement nordique, du Canada peut-être, expliqua alors.

\- Oh si, vous m'avez appelé. Mais, pas de la manière dont vous le pensez... Je suis un thérapeute un peu... Spécial.

\- Genre quoi ? Ce que vous faites fonctionne ? railla Dean.

Contre toute attente, le Docteur Jim se mit à sourire et répliqua, à l'intéressé.

\- Dean Winchester, l'aîné de la famille. Ayant une certaine inclination pour les filles, l'alcool et la nourriture. Je sais aussi que votre meilleur ami se nomme Castiel, un Ange du Seigneur et que vous avez plusieurs regrets qui vous rongent la nuit...

Les chasseurs firent tous les gros yeux face à ces révélations. Comme chacun d'eux regardaient l'étranger de manière suspicieuse, ce dernier renchérit.

\- Je ne suis pas un Démon, ni un Shapeshifter, ni même un Ange. Vous pouvez me tester avec de l'argent ou de l'eau bénite, si vous le souhaitez.

 **…**

Le Docteur, après avoir subi tous les tests d'usages des chasseurs, entra dans le Bunker et les Winchester le firent asseoir au salon, autour de la table en bois. Pendant que Sam et Mick se placèrent face à l'étranger, Dean partit chercher quatre bières à la cuisine, sentant que la conversation manquerait d'alcool. Une fois revenu dans la grande salle, il posa une bouteille en face de chaque personne présente. Cependant, le Docteur avoua naturellement.

\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool. C'est une règle de mon métier.

Dean esquissa un sourire en attrapant la bière ouverte du thérapeute, et ironisa.

\- Eh bein, on doit bien se marrer dans votre boulot.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement le but, en réalité.

L'aîné donna la bière à son frère, mais ce dernier considéra la bouteille en regarda sa propre montre à son poignet, et gronda.

\- _Dude._.. Il est 9h du matin...

Exaspéré, Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'apprêtait à offrir la bière à l'Anglais, lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier entamait déjà la sienne. L'aîné se plaça ensuite à côté de Sam, qui lui se trouvait à la droite de Mick. Tous trois faisant face à l'intrus, comme un groupe de jurés devant un accusé. Mais l'étranger ne s'en formalisa pas, il se pencha en avant, étalant ses mains sur la table, en expliquant.

\- Je comprends que tout ceci soit un peu compliqué pour vous. Voyez cela comme une sorte de récompense, pour vos efforts fournis jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Vous venez de la part des Anges ? questionna Sam. De Dieu ?

\- Non. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je trouve moi-même mes patients, grâce à une sorte d'appel de détresse.

Dean leva derechef les yeux au ciel, signe d'agacement non camouflé, il but une gorgée de bière avant de demander, d'un ton taquin.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? Nous placer en cercle et nous demander de parler de notre passé à cœur ouvert pour exorciser nos démons ?

Le Docteur sourit et recula sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Pas du tout. Mieux que ça.

Il sortit alors trois feuilles de papier et trois stylos des poches de sa veste, qu'il tendit chacun aux trois hommes en face de lui.

\- Tout d'abord, vous allez écrire la liste de vos regrets ici. Des souvenirs que vous avez en vous et que vous aimeriez changer, des actions que, en y réfléchissant, vous auriez voulu faire différemment. Toutes vos culpabilités...

L'aîné termina sa bouteille d'une traite en considérant la fiche devant lui.

\- Ok, ça m'énerve déjà votre truc.

\- Dean... gronda Sam, qui commençait déjà à réfléchir, stylo en main.

Le Docteur analysa Mick, qui sentit alors le regard de l'inconnu posé sur lui. L'Anglais demanda, avec inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

\- Mmm ? Oh, rien, vous me rappelez seulement un de mes anciens patients...

Après quelques secondes de silence, Mick attrapa le crayon et tenta de faire une liste de tous ses regrets. Sam fit de même, seul Dean bougonnait encore dans son coin avant d'obtempérer à son tour.

 **…**

De longues minutes plus tard, chacun des trois hommes remirent leur lettres au thérapeute. Lequel attrapa les morceaux de papier gribouillé avant d'analyser en diagonal les regrets. Comme il ne parlait toujours pas de ce qu'il voyait, Dean brisa le silence pesant par une autre de ses répliques cinglantes.

\- Et maintenant, Doc ? Vous allez nous demander de causer ? Parce que, autant vous prévenir, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Le thérapeute sourit à nouveau et informa alors.

\- Non, vous n'aurez pas besoin de parler...

Il se concentra sur la feuille de Dean et son regard se bloqua sur une phrase en particulier. En s'adressant à l'aîné, il demanda.

\- Ici, vous avez écrit « Castiel dans le cercle de feu ». Si vous devez revenir à ce moment-là, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez changer ?

Dean esquissa une mine dégoûtée tout en entamant la bière du Docteur, il réfléchit consciencieusement à ce qu'il allait répondre.

\- J'sais pas... C'était y'a six ans... Cass voulait nous sauver, sauver le Monde. La routine quoi. Et, il a fait un Pacte avec ce crétin de Crowley. Lorsque Sammy, Bobby et moi avons compris ce qu'il faisait, nous... Nous l'avons piégé dans un cercle de feu anti-Ange, pour le faire causer... Ah bein, un peu comme ce que vous faites en ce moment avec nous.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par les remarques de son frère. Le Docteur, quant à lui, esquissa un sourire et s'enquit.

\- Donc, si vous pouviez retourner là-bas, vous le sortiriez du feu ?

Dean posa sa bouteille de bière avec fracas sur la table et se leva d'un bond en s'écria.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! C'est pas comme si je pouvais changer le passé, d'accord ?

Docteur Jim haussa les épaules et, toujours autant impassible, assura.

\- Vous non. Moi oui. Je peux vous faire retourner à ce moment-là pour que vous changiez votre façon d'agir. Enlever cette culpabilité qui vous ronge...

Le cadet tiqua et considéra les paroles du Docteur en demandant sérieusement.

\- Et les paradoxes ? L'Effet Papillon ? Genre « Retour vers le futur » ?

Jim se mit à sourire en avouant.

\- J'adore ce film.

\- Si on change le passé, ça ne provoquera pas genre... L'Apocalypse ou la troisième Guerre Mondiale dans le présent ? s'inquiéta Dean.

\- Ou, est-il possible que ce souvenir avec Castiel, bien que décisif pour vous, ne joue pas un rôle pouvant influencer les événements mondiaux ?

Dean et Sam se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs. Mick commença à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et, ne voulant pas revivre ses pires souvenirs, il tendit sa main vers la feuille qu'il avait donné au Docteur, en répliquant.

\- Je peux changer ce que j'ai écrit... ?

Mais le Docteur Jim s'empara de la fiche avant lui et la garda dans ses mains.

\- Non. Si vous avez écrit ces regrets là-dessus, c'est pour une bonne raison.

\- Oui, mais, je ne pensais pas que vous nous les referiez vivre à nouveau !

\- Exactement. Si je vous l'avez dit dès le départ, vous n'auriez rien marqué.

L'aîné souffla un coup et s'écria alors, en se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Ok, tout ça ne m'intéresse pas, c'est n'importe quoi. Un toubib qui voyage dans le temps ? Et puis quoi encore !?

D'un pas assuré et rapide, il quitta le salon, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et, lorsqu'il passa sous l'arcade, il se retrouva propulsé ailleurs. Il s'attendait à être dans le Bunker, or, il n'était de toute évidence plus à Lebanon.

 **…**

La porte le mena dans une pièce sombre, presque pas éclairée, il était assis sur un vieux fauteuil moisi et il dut habituer ses yeux à l'aspect sombre des lieux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il vit alors son frère Sam, faire les cent pas dans la salle, un gros livre à la main. Mais surtout, il vit Bobby, en face de lui, en train de se servir un verre de Whisky comme si tout était normal. Il considéra à tour de rôle son frère et Bobby. Dean voulait dire quelque chose, mais une personne lui coupa la parole sans le vouloir. Au fond de la salle, Castiel apparut. Mais, l'Ange en question, n'avait rien à voir avec le Cass que Dean connaissait. Plutôt un vestige de ce Castiel-là, affublé de son premier et vieux Trench-coat, et sa voix rouillée qui disait.

\- _Hello_... Vous êtes toujours là ?

Sam répondit alors, tout naturellement.

\- Oui, nous avons dû enterrer les corps.

\- Comment puis-je aider ?

Le cadet ouvrit le gros livre qu'il tenait en mains et confia à l'Ange.

\- Hum... On a un nouveau plan. On pense avoir trouvé un moyen de débusquer Crowley.

Castiel s'avança et Bobby se leva de la chaise. Dean observait la scène comme s'il était un spectateur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voyait.

\- Lequel ? demanda Castiel

\- Toi... avoua Bobby.

Le vieil homme craqua une allumette et la jeta au sol. Un cercle de feu se forma autour de Castiel, qui regarda dans tous les sens, perdu et paniqué. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean et ce dernier comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait... Le Docteur Jim venait de le renvoyer dans un de ses regrets...

 **…**

 _ **À**_ _ **suivre...**_

 **…**

 _Informations :_

 _\- La phrase d'introduction est empruntée à la saison 2 de la série française « Hero Corp. » Dont je refaisais le marathon au moment où j'ai écrit cette histoire._

 _\- Le concept d'un Docteur thérapeute capable de voyager dans le temps pour faire changer les regrets des patients est fortement inspiré d'une vieille série canadienne. Où, tout comme ici, un certain Docteur fait remonter le temps à ses patients pour qu'ils changent leurs regrets passés sans toutefois avoir des répercussions sur l'avenir. Cette série, bien que parfois « Too much », est assez sympa._

 _\- Surtout : je dédie cette histoire étrange à Barjy. Dont j'ai essayé d'expliquer le concept de vive voix pendant des heures, lorsqu'elle est venue à Nice en septembre 2017. Et surtout, elle sera la seule à comprendre certaines références, dont je lui ai rabattu les oreilles H24 lors de son séjour. Oups..._

 _Et merci à elle, à toi Barjy, de m'avoir appris à chercher une Bêta sur ce site de fics. Du coup, merci à « MoOonshine » pour me corriger et qui, en cet instant même, doit s'arracher les cheveux et/ou se demander sur quoi elle est tombée... lol_

 _Pour chaque chapitre, je mettrais l'épisode dont le regret fait référence. Ainsi :_

 _L'épisode pour ce regret de Dean est le 6.20 : «_ _The Man Who Would Be King_ _. »_

 _Le but de l'histoire sera de vous faire voyager, vous aussi, à travers les épisodes de Supernatural..._

 **…**

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre d'introduction vous plaît !_

 _À lundi prochain pour la suite !_


	2. Dean from the past

**2 - Dean from the past**

 _« L'obscurité ne peut chasser l'obscurité. Seule la lumière le peut. »_

 _ _-__ _ _Martin Luther King -__

 _ **...**_

Le vieil homme craqua une allumette et la jeta au sol. Un cercle de feu se forma autour de Castiel, qui regarda dans tous les sens, perdu et paniqué. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean et ce dernier comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait... Le Docteur Jim venait de le renvoyer dans un de ses regrets...

Aussi perdu que Castiel, Dean ne sut quoi faire, comment réagir. L'Ange répliqua alors, tout en lançant des regards de droite et de gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

L'aîné répondit alors, plus par instinct que par logique.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- À propos de quoi ? Laissez-moi sortir !

\- Depuis combien de temps tu nous observes ? questionna Sam.

Dean ne répliqua pas. Il ne se rappelait pas de tout ce qu'il avait dit cette nuit-là, mais il ne désirait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Comme il se taisait, ce fut le cadet qui dit.

\- Tu sais qui espionne, Cass ? Les espions !

\- Attendez... Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- Et cette cabane pourrie pour les démons ? reprit Sam. Comment ça peut être d'une propreté quasi-divine, là-dedans ?

\- Et comment Crowley a pu te berner à propos de ses os ? renchérit Bobby.

Castiel, sur la défensive et toujours déconfit, tenta de se justifier.

\- C'est difficile à comprendre, c'est dur à expliquer... Laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi sortir et je...

Il semblait si abattu, le cœur de Dean se serra. Déjà, dans sa tête, ce souvenir était atroce, mais le revivre en vrai était pire que tout. Il savait, il se rappelait qu'à ce moment-là, le Dean du passé avait enfoncé Castiel, en lui faisant avouer son Pacte avec Crowley. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait perdu Cass, sa confiance et son amitié. Pourtant, avec les années passées, Dean comprenait ce que l'Ange avait fait et pourquoi il l'avait fait. Après tout, le Winchester lui-même n'était pas si innocent que ça, mais ce soir-là, de l'autre côté du cercle de feu, le Dean passé avait abandonné Castiel. Et le Dean du présent décida de changer cette version.

Il respira un bon coup, s'avança vers le cercle enflammé et avoua, avec une sincérité et une maturité qu'il n'avait pas à l'époque.

\- Cass... Regarde-moi.

L'Ange se tourna vers son ami et le Winchester continua.

\- Je sais que tu bosses pour Crowley, mais... Je sais pourquoi tu le fais.

Bobby et Sam se tournèrent ensemble vers l'aîné, répliquant en chœur.

\- Quoi ?!

Dean leur fit signe de se taire et poursuivit.

\- Je sais Cass, c'était pour nous protéger.

\- Nous protéger comment ?! s'étonnant Sam. En ouvrant un passage vers le pays des monstres ?!

\- Sammy ! S'énerva Dean. Ferme-la deux minutes, tu veux ?! Ok, Cass, je sais, tu veux les âmes du Purgatoire pour vaincre Raphaël. D'accord, ce n'est pas con, sauf que, bah ça se passera mal, forcément. Mais Cass, on ne t'en veut pas d'avoir fait ami-ami avec le Roi de l'Enfer...

\- Ah bon ? railla Bobby.

\- Non ! s'énerva derechef Dean. Non, ce qui nous gène, c'est le fait que tu as fait ça dans ton coin, sans nous en parler avant. Nous sommes tes amis, Cass. Et les amis servent à ça aussi. À s'aider, à se soutenir... Je sais que, c'est un concept nouveau pour toi, que les Anges n'ont pas ça, _là-haut..._ Mais ici, quand les amis ont des emmerdements, ils en parlent aux autres pour trouver des solutions ensemble. Tu comprends ?

Castiel semblait moins coupable, moins brisé, néanmoins, il baissa la tête et avoua.

\- Je sais, mais... Ce sont des problèmes angéliques, tout ceci ne doit pas vous atteindre...

Sam se mit à rire tout en répliquant, d'un ton narquois.

\- Mouais, mais à partir du moment où Eve marche librement sur Terre, ça nous atteint forcément...

Dean lui jeta un regard noir en réprimandant.

\- Bordel, Sammy, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais pénible à l'époque !

\- Pardon ?

Dean secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'Ange, toujours prisonnier des flammes. L'aîné considéra le feu autour de son ami, puis il enleva la veste qu'il portait pour éteindre le brasier. Bobby se mit alors à s'écrier.

\- Bon sang, Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Mais l'aîné avait déjà éteint l'éclat orange, lorsqu'il répliqua à l'intention des trois personnes.

\- Je sais que Cass ne partira pas. Pas vrai Cass ?

L'Ange, perplexe de l'attitude de Dean, n'osa même pas le contredire.

\- Hum... Non... Je reste.

Une fois le cercle disparu, l'aîné se rapprocha de son ami, esquissa un sourire et avoua alors tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire à l'époque. Et, il avait eu le temps d'y songer, durant ces six dernières années.

\- Cass... Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû comprendre que, ce que Sammy et moi nous faisons l'un pour l'autre : toujours se sacrifier pour sauver son frère, ou sauver le Monde, sans jamais dire à celui qui reste ce qu'on a l'intention de faire... T'es comme nous, aussi. La famille a un peu déteint sur toi, parce que... Eh bien, tu en fait partie... Alors, oui, tu fais des erreurs, mais qui n'en fait pas ? Nous ?

Dean se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

\- Nous avons fait des conneries pires que la tienne. Tiens, tu sais combien de temps il a fallu à Sammy pour me dire qu'il se promenait sans âme ?! En fait, ce n'est même pas un bon exemple, puisqu'il ne m'a jamais rien dit, c'est toi qui l'as découvert ! Et je ne parle même pas de son addiction au sang de Démon ! Ou moi, quand je lui ai caché que je me souvenais de l'Enfer ! Ou d'ailleurs, mon Pacte avec un Démon pour aller en Enfer !

Bobby et Sam considérèrent ensemble l'aîné, puis le vieil homme rétorqua avec raillerie.

\- Wow, fiston, t'as pris dix ans d'un coup ou tu t'es enfin décidé à allumer ton cerveau ?

Dean roula des yeux d'un air blasé avant de poser derechef son regard sur l'Ange, pour terminer.

\- Bref, c'est bon Cass. T'as fait un mauvais choix, ça va, pas besoin d'en faire un mélodrame, du genre à le ressasser pour les six ans à venir... La prochaine fois, viens nous voir, nous sommes une famille. Pour les bons trucs et les mauvais.

\- Et chez les Winchester, ce sont surtout les mauvais... taquina Bobby.

Castiel, toujours autant perturbé, jeta un coup d'œil tantôt à Sam, tantôt à Bobby, mais surtout à Dean qui semblait... Différent. Il avoua alors, sans grande gêne.

\- Je... Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais de cette façon...

Dean sourit en badinant qu'à moitié.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais t'engueuler et te laisser tout seul dans ce foutu cercle de feu en quittant la cabane tout en te faisant culpabiliser à mort ? Ça aurait été con...

Castiel ne répondit pas, son ami n'avait pas tort, mais il n'osait pas le lui dire. Il chercha quelque chose à répondre, lorsque les murs se mirent à trembler. L'Ange tressaillit en regardant de tous côtés, sachant très bien ce qui arrivait, il posa alors des yeux paniqué vers Dean, en hurlant.

\- Courez ! Vous devez courir ! Maintenant ! Courez !

L'aîné des Winchester paniqua à son tour, mais, contrairement à la première version de ce souvenir, il empoigna Castiel par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui, Sam et Bobby. Tous les quatre accoururent de concert vers la porte au fond de la cabane en bois, Dean fit passer l'Ange devant lui, mais au moment où lui-même franchit le seuil, il se retrouva propulsé dans le salon du Bunker...

 **…**

Il s'arrêta net dans son élan pour analyser durant de longues secondes le Docteur, Sam et Mick, en face de lui qui ne le quittèrent pas des yeux. Dean, avec une minée perturbée, jeta un regard interrogateur à Jim qui souriait presque en déclarant.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous, Dean.

L'aîné posa les yeux sur son frère en expliquant, vaguement.

\- Sammy, je suis reparti six ans en arrière, le soir où on a...

\- Je sais, Dean... coupa Sam. Nous l'avons vu... Je ne sais pas bien comment te décrire ça, mais le temps où tu étais partis, c'est comme si nous trois pouvions voir tes faits et gestes dans ton regret. Pourtant, tout cela n'a duré que quelques secondes ici, alors que pour toi...

\- Ouais, c'était plus long...

Dean souffla un coup tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens pour lui, mais il se dirigea lentement vers le trio tout en questionnant, sans colère, à l'adresse du Docteur.

\- Ok, donc, j'ai changé mon passé ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, je n'ai pas abandonné Castiel cette nuit-là ?

\- Non, en effet.

Sam tiqua, son cerveau réfléchissait encore au paradoxe.

\- Attendez, je comprends qu'une simple conversation entre Cass et mon frère ne puisse pas changer le futur, mais... Certains regrets que j'ai écrit sur ma liste, si je les change, ça détruira complètement ce présent ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Le Docteur attrapa la feuille du cadet et avoua alors, le plus simplement possible.

\- C'est vrai. Mais, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter de ça. C'est mon job à moi de savoir si les regrets que vous modifiez doivent rester comme les originaux ou comme la seconde version. Celui que Dean vient de vivre n'avait pas beaucoup de répercussions sur ce présent.

Ce fut au tour de Mick de tiquer sur les paroles du thérapeute.

\- Mais alors, à quoi ça sert de revivre nos regrets si vous ne laissez pas la seconde version dans le présent ?

Le Docteur sourit en attrapant la liste de Mick, la lisant en diagonale, tout en répondant.

\- C'est pour vous, que cela sert. Peu importe quelle version reste dans le présent. Le plus important, c'est que vous puissiez revivre le souvenir tel que vous auriez aimé le vivre dès le départ. Pour vous enlever toute la culpabilité qui vous ronge.

Mick ne sembla absolument pas rassuré, tout comme Sam qui se tortillait sur place en toussotant, pour avouer à demi-mot.

\- Dans ce cas, si je peux me permettre, je n'ai pas très envie de revivre la première ligne de ma liste...

Le Docteur reprit la fiche de Sam et demanda, à haute voix, le plus naturellement du monde.

\- « Jessica » ?

Dean se plaça aux côtés de son frère et tendit la main vers une bouteille de bière ouverte qu'il vida de moitié d'une traite. Il considéra Sam en répliquant.

\- T'as toujours culpabilisé pour elle, Sammy. Mais tu sais, ce n'était pas de ta faute...

\- J'en sais rien, Dean. Elle est morte, non ?

Jim plia la feuille et observa le cadet en demandant, stoïquement.

\- Si vous deviez retourner à ce moment-là, que feriez-vous ?

Le Winchester secoua la tête et réfléchit à haute voix.

\- Aucune idée... C'était il y a si longtemps... Tout semblait plus simple à l'époque.

\- Tu veux dire, à l'époque où t'avais fait une croix sur la chasse et avant que je vienne te chercher pour retrouver papa ? comprit amèrement Dean.

\- Bien sûr, Dean ! Tu ne peux pas nier que ma vie à la Fac était quand même bien plus facile que la vie de chasseur qu'on se traîne depuis douze ans ! Je sais que c'est la tradition familiale et que tu y es très attaché, mais... Je ne dis pas que je t'aurais dit non, cette nuit-là... Je dis juste que... Si j'avais su, je serais revenu plus tôt pour sauver Jessica du Démon aux Yeux Jaunes, c'est tout. Parfois... Souvent, en fait... J'ai cette vision... Je la revois, bloquée au plafond, prenant feu, sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse rien n'y faire... Et toi qui débarques, défonçant la porte, me sortant du lit pour ne pas que je brûle avec elle...

Dean baissa la tête. Mick, qui ne savait pas du tout de quoi Sam parlait, n'osa même pas poser de questions. Seul le Docteur brisa ce silence pesant.

\- Dans ce cas, voyons voir ce que vous feriez, maintenant...

Et Sam disparu du Bunker...

 **…**

 ** _À suivre..._**

 **…**

 _L'épisode pour ce regret de Dean est le 6.20 : « The Man Who Would Be King. »_

 **…**

 _À lundi prochain pour la suite !_


	3. Sam, Interrupted

**3 - Sam, Interrupted**

 _« Nous arrivons à aimer, pas en trouvant la personne parfaite, mais en apprenant à voir une personne imparfaite parfaitement. »_

 _ _-__ _ _Sam Keen -__

 ** _…_**

Et Sam disparut du Bunker...

Il se retrouva alors propulsé dans le corps de ses 22 ans, lorsqu'il étudiait encore à l'Université de Stanford, afin de devenir avocat. En plus de sa jeunesse et de ses cheveux courts avec la frange dans les yeux, il retrouva ses vieux vêtements, affublé d'un jean délavé et d'une ancienne veste sombre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans l'Impala, conduite par Dean. Qui, lui aussi, avait douze ans de moins. Ils revenaient tous deux de Jericho, pour leur enquête concernant la Dame Blanche. Mais, lorsque Sam saisit ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il était réellement en train de vivre, de revivre en fait, il commença à paniquer. Son cœur s'emballa et il ordonna au Dean bien plus jeune à ses côtés.

\- Accélère !

L'aîné lui jeta un regard suspicieux en rétorquant, avec nonchalance.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est pour ton fichu entretien de lundi ? Sammy...

\- Dean ! Accélère ! Jess a des soucis !

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard surpris et demanda, un peu inquiet.

\- Ok, ça ne va pas, Sammy ? C'est le fantôme qui t'a perturbé à ce point ?

\- Dean ! Bon sang, dépêche-toi ! Jessica a des problèmes ! Le Démon aux Yeux Jaunes va s'attaquer à elle !

\- Le quoi ?!

\- Dean !

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel tout en appuyant sur la pédale pour accélérer.

 **…**

Le cœur de Sam continuait de palpiter, il espérait pouvoir arriver à temps. Il s'efforça alors de réfléchir posément à la situation : Docteur Jim ne l'aurait jamais ramené ici, à ce moment-là, s'il ne pouvait pas changer son regret, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Pourtant, cette logique n'arrêtait pas les battements frénétiques dans sa poitrine et Dean avait beau poser des questions, Sam n'entendait rien. Et puis, enfin, au milieu de la nuit, l'Impala se gara à l'entrée de la vieille maison de Jessica et Sam sauta en route, sans attendre que la voiture ne soit complètement arrêtée. Le cadet courut aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la porte, où il entra sans frapper, cherchant sa copine partout.

Alors, à ce moment-là, une silhouette frêle et élancée se plaça devant Sam qui faillit faire une attaque.

\- Jess ?

La jeune fille blonde, dont les traits s'étaient un peu effacés avec le temps dans les souvenirs de Sam, se tenait là, bien vivante devant lui. Ce dernier, toujours à bout de souffle, considéra son amie quelques secondes, se demandant encore si tout ceci était réel ou pas. Puis, il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla logique et qu'il voulait faire depuis douze ans, il prit Jessica dans ses bras. Cette dernière sourit, un peu perturbée par cette scène étrange. S'ajouta à cela, le Dean plus jeune qui débarqua à son tour dans le grand salon, marchant lentement et se plaçant devant Jessica, toujours enlacée par Sam.

\- Hum... Tout va bien ? demanda la fille au frère aîné.

\- Aucune idée. Ça fait une demie-heure que je n'arrive plus à le tenir, il est devenu complètement fou.

Enfin, Sam lâcha Jessica et recula pour mieux la voir et graver ses nouveaux souvenirs en lui. Petit à petit, il perdit son sourire en se rappelant de quelque chose, qu'il énonça à haute voix sans le vouloir.

\- Bon sang, Azazel, j'ai failli l'oublier !

\- Qui ça ? questionna Dean.

Sam prit Jessica par la main et commença à se diriger vers la chambre, là où elle avait brûlé la première fois. De son autre main libre, il agrippa le vieux pistolet qu'il gardait dans la ceinture de son jean. La jeune fille tressaillit en voyant l'arme.

\- Sam ! Depuis quand tu as un revolver ?

Dean, qui courut devant son frère pour le secouer un peu, s'énerva, ne comprenant rien à son attitude.

\- Bordel, Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu ne comptes pas chasser devant ta copine, quand même ?

\- Ah, mais, vous chassez vraiment ? s'étonna Jessica. Je croyais que c'était que votre père...

Le cadet passa son regard de l'un à l'autre lorsque ses yeux se bloquèrent sur le fond de la chambre où une présence noire venait de surgir, se confondant dans les ténèbres. Comme son teint devint de plus en plus livide, Dean comprit en voyant son frère que ce dernier venait de découvrir quelque chose de pas très rassurant. L'aîné se tourna alors lentement, très lentement, pour faire face au Démon. Démon qui, dans l'obscurité, seuls ses yeux jaunes furent visible. Rapide comme l'éclair, Dean mit en joue son arme, visa et tira. La balle se logea dans le crâne du Démon, qui disparu dans une fumée noire.

\- Je l'ai tué ! s'écria le Winchester.

\- Non... informa son frère. Il est juste partit, il faut le Colt pour le tuer.

\- Le quoi ?!

Mais Sam ne répondit pas, il sentit Jessica trembler et il la prit derechef dans ses bras, alors que la jeune fille s'écriait.

\- C'était quoi ça !?

Le cadet profita de ce moment qui lui était donné d'avoir enfin pu sauver sa copine, il la garda près de lui tandis que son frère rétorqua.

\- Ouais, Sammy, c'était quoi ça ? Et comment tu savais qu'il était là ?

Mais l'intéressé restait dans les bras de Jessica, ressentant cette présence, son odeur, qu'il avait perdue depuis ces douze dernières années. Il se décolla de sa copine pour finalement prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser amoureusement. Sam ne se souvenait même plus quand il l'avait embrassée de cette façon pour la dernière fois dans son véritable passé, mais il savait que ce moment serait sa seule chance, alors il en profita. Il ferma son esprit à Dean, qui maugréait derrière lui. Lorsque, enfin, Sam lâcha Jessica, cette dernière lui sourit et il lui prit la main comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tous deux, avec l'aîné juste derrière eux, ils quittèrent la chambre...

 **…**

Cependant, lorsque Sam passa la porte de la pièce, il ne se retrouva pas dans le couloir avec Jessica et Dean. Ni même au Bunker. Il fut propulsé dans une salle étrange où un énorme bureau en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce, croulant sous le poids de plusieurs livres dont les homologues s'entassaient sur les étagères de par et d'autre des murs. Sur un fauteuil, en face du bureau, Docteur Jim était assis, tout en observant Sam. Ce dernier, surpris d'être ici et de retrouver son apparence présente, épia l'homme en questionnant.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Dans mon bureau.

Le cadet tiqua.

\- Vous avez un bureau ?

\- Bien sûr. Après tout, je suis un thérapeute.

Sam jeta des coups d'œil partout dans la salle, et questionna, encore sous le choc.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Au Bunker. Ils ne verront pas nos absences. Nous sommes ici dans un autre espace-temps. Je voulais simplement m'entretenir avec vous, loin des sarcasmes de Dean et des questions de Mick. Asseyez-vous.

Sam découvrit alors un fauteuil face au bureau du Docteur. Toujours un peu perturbé par les événements, il obtempéra néanmoins en se plaçant face à Jim. Comme ce dernier ne parlait pas, ce fut le Winchester qui réfléchit à haute voix, en disant.

\- J'ai sauvé Jessica. Mais... Je suppose que, dans mon présent, elle est toujours morte...

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas faire revivre les morts, Sam. Juste vous aider à en faire le deuil en vous faisant agir comme vous l'auriez voulu, avec le recul. Qu'est-ce que vous avez compris, lors de ce voyage ?

Sam souffla tout en secouant la tête. Même si, contrairement à Dean, il était moins réticent face au travail du thérapeute, il n'en demeurait pas moins ébranlé.

\- Sa mort... N'était pas de ma faute... Mais ça, je pense que je l'ai toujours su.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir mis dans vos regrets ?

\- Parce que, je n'étais pas là... Je chassais avec Dean. Encore. Tout comme ces douze dernières années. Azazel a tué maman et Jessica. Les deux seules personnes que j'aimais et... Je n'ai pas pu les sauver.

Docteur Jim se pencha sur son bureau, jugeant Sam en avouant.

\- Mais, vous avez sauvé des centaines d'autres personnes. Et le Monde, plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs.

\- Ouais, et combien de fois avons-nous provoqué l'Apocalypse ? Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous avons autant sauvé le Monde que nous l'avons détruit !

Jim haussa les épaules.

\- Et ? Le Monde est toujours là. Vous n'êtes pas Dieu. Savez-vous, le nombre de personnes sur Terre qui détruise la planète sans jamais culpabiliser ? L'Homme, les Êtres Humains, ravagent tout par la pollution, le réchauffement climatique, la guerre, le nucléaire, et j'en passe. Pensez-vous que, les personnes qui inventent tout cela, qui créent tout ceci, culpabilisent autant que vous ? Si c'était le cas, ils changeraient leur façon de faire et nous ne serions plus au point de non-retour. Mais, ce n'est pas à vous de porter ce poids sur vos épaules. Même si les Winchester sont une entité essentielle dans la communauté surnaturelle, vous n'en restez pas moins des Humains, juste une goutte d'eau dans ce vaste Univers...

Sam esquissa un sourire et baissa la tête tout en méditant sur les paroles du thérapeute.

\- Je sais tout ça...

\- Bien sûr que vous le savez, vous n'êtes pas idiot. Vous avez seulement du mal à l'accepter, à le prendre pour vrai. Toute votre vie, on vous a fait croire que vous étiez responsable des Humains et du Monde. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Seul Dieu, s'il existe, aurait ce pouvoir. Chasseurs ou pas, la mort fait partie de la vie. Ce qui est arrivé à Jessica, bien que tuée par un Démon, arrive tous les jours à tout le monde. Les Humains doivent survivre aux deuils, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Finalement, que se soit une créature surnaturelle, ou pas, qui assassine, la finalité reste la même : la mort. Et surtout, l'absence de contrôle. Et c'est de ça, dont vous culpabilisez. Vous voulez contrôler la Mort. Pourtant, Winchester ou pas, je vous le dis de suite : vous ne le pourrez pas.

Sam acquiesça car, même si au fond de lui, il le savait, il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire de vive voix. Après quelques secondes de silence, Jim se leva de son fauteuil en répliquant.

\- Cette discussion restera entre nous, mais nous devrions rejoindre Dean et Mick, au Bunker. Ils ont seulement vu la modification que vous avez apportée à votre regret, pas le reste.

Le Winchester le remercia d'un signe de tête. Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la porte, afin de se matérialiser dans le Bunker, lorsque Sam bloqua et demanda, avec sérieux et amusement.

\- Est-ce que... Vous avez aussi fait une entrevue privée à Dean lors de son premier regret ?

Le Docteur se mit à sourire, en confiant.

\- Non, pas encore. Dean fait partie de ces patients qui sont réticents à l'idée d'aller mieux et de se faire aider par quelqu'un d'autre. Généralement, il faut les laisser venir, même si ça peut prendre du temps. Dans le même genre, j'en connais un autre qui ne sera pas facile à confronter...

Sam tiqua, mais comme Jim ne comptait pas expliquer le sens de sa phrase, il le suivit vers la porte du bureau.

 **…**

Lorsqu'ils passèrent tous deux l'arcade, ils se retrouvèrent au salon du Bunker, comme si seulement une seconde venait de se passer depuis que le cadet était parti. L'aîné se leva, posant sa bière terminée sur la table, en demandant sérieusement.

\- Hey, ça va Sammy ?

\- Ouais, Dean, ça va.

Mick, qui ne connaissait pas vraiment le passé des frères, venait de voir le pire souvenir de Sam. Il ne sut quoi lui dire, alors il lui fit un simple signe de tête. Le cadet lui sourit en remerciement et se rassit entre lui et son aîné. Un silence pesant régna quelque temps dans le salon où, pendant ce temps, le cadet but finalement un fond de bière malgré l'heure matinale de l'instant présent. Le Docteur reprit les fiches des chasseurs qu'il avait rangées dans la poche de sa veste, et il en analysa une en particulier. L'Anglais, qui terminait sa bouteille d'alcool, fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Jim lui demanda, naturellement.

\- Mick, pouvez-vous me parler de Tim ?

L'intéressé faillit s'étrangler en avalant sa dernière gorgée de bière, il toussota pour finalement avouer, un peu gêné.

\- Hum... Non, pas vraiment. Comme je vous disais tout à l'heure, si j'avais su que vous vouliez nous faire revivre nos regrets, je n'aurai jamais écrit celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi ?

Mick haussa les épaules en énonçant, d'une façon évidente.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de le revivre.

Le Docteur, face à lui, resta stoïque, tout en rangeant la fiche dans la poche de son costume.

\- Pourtant, vous pourriez y retourner pour le modifier.

\- Mais ça changerai tout, Docteur Jim ! Et j'ai bien compris que ce n'est pas comme ça que cela fonctionne.

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper de comment ça fonctionne.

Mick se renfrogna et secoua la tête, puis se leva d'un bond en répliquant, un peu confus.

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

\- Vous ne voulez pas... rectifia le Docteur.

L'Homme de Lettres qui d'ordinaire semblait plutôt calme, avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser ce sentiment de panique qui le gagnait, lorsqu'il s'écria presque.

\- Bien sûr que je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas revenir au moment où j'ai tué mon meilleur ami uniquement pour obéir aux ordres. Et, même si je changeais ce souvenir avec vous, ça ne changera rien dans mon présent...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

Mick souffla de consternation, il considéra Sam et Dean, qui assistaient à la discussion sans toutefois en prendre part. Puis, il fit « non » de la tête et se dirigea vers le couloir du Bunker pour regagner sa chambre, fuyant le Docteur et ses idées saugrenues. Sauf que, comme pour Dean, lorsque Mick ouvrit la porte du salon pour passer de l'autre côté, il ne se retrouva pas dans le corridor de la forteresse...

Mick se matérialisa dans un grand hall qui connaissait bien où, sur le sol en son milieu, était gravé fièrement le blason et la devise de l'école : « Kendricks Academy - _Vis Unita Fortior_ ». L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements et comprit qu'il avait de nouveau douze ans, en cette année 1987, vêtu d'un costume sombre comme tous les instituts privés de Londres, avec par-dessus une sorte de cape noire à la Harry Potter. Mick réalisa alors que, ce qu'il redoutait le plus, venait de se produire...

 **…**

 ** _À suivre..._**

 **…**

 _L'épisode pour ce regret de Sam est le 1.01 : « Pilot. »_

 **…**

 _À lundi prochain pour la suite !_

 ** _Et je vous dis à dimanche 24 décembre pour une histoire spéciale Noël !_**


	4. Being Mick

**4 - Being Mick**

 _« Fuir ne vous rendra jamais libre. »_

 _ _\- Kenny Loggings__ _-_

 **…**

Mick se matérialisa dans un grand hall qu'il connaissait bien où, sur le sol en son milieu, était gravé fièrement le blason et la devise de l'école : « Kendricks Academy - _Vis Unita Fortior_ ». L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements et comprit qu'il avait de nouveau douze ans, en cette année 1987, vêtu d'un costume sombre comme tous les instituts privés de Londres, avec par-dessus une sorte de cape noire à la Harry Potter. Mick réalisa alors que, ce qu'il redoutait le plus, venait de se produire...

Une voix le sortit de ses pensées moroses, une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des années et qui disait, tout simplement.

\- Tu rentres chez toi pour Noël ?

Mick se tourna et découvrit Tim, se tenant à ses côtés comme si tout paraissait normal. Son ami se reprit, juste à temps, en avouant.

\- Désolé, j'avais oublié...

Pourtant, Mick se fichait éperdument que Tim venait d'oublier qu'il n'avait aucune famille chez qui revenir pour les fêtes de fin d'année, car la seule famille qu'il avait jamais eue se tenait en face de lui.

\- Tim...

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répliquer, encore sous le choc du voyage temporel et de ce souvenir refoulé. Il voulait lui dire autre chose, lorsqu'ils entendirent une personne arriver dans le hall, claquant des talons sur le sol du couloir. Mick leva la tête, du haut de ses douze ans, pour voir Dr Hess débarquer dans le corridor, affublée d'un affreux tailleur sombre, se dirigeant vers eux en répliquant.

\- Messieurs...

\- Madame la Directrice... salua Tim.

Seul Mick se tut, encore éprouvé par la situation.

\- Suivez-moi... ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux garçons la suivirent jusqu'à son bureau. Mick sentait son cœur battre la chamade à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'instant fatidique. Il se laissa enfermer dans la pièce sombre, dont le sol était recouvert d'une fine bâche transparente, pendant que la Directrice entama son laïus.

\- Timothy, Michael... Vous avez maîtrisé de nombreuses épreuves, ici, à Kendricks. En raison de votre talent naturel ou de votre travail rigoureux. Mais aujourd'hui, nous saurons enfin lequel d'entre vous passera au niveau supérieur. Notre organisation fait un travail important, messieurs. Un travail qui permet à des millions de gens de dormir en sécurité, la nuit. Mais, pour arriver à protéger ces gens, nous avons besoin d'élèves qui emploieront leurs talents et exécuteront les ordres sans discuter. Ainsi...

Dr Hess se dirigea vers la table centrale et sortit un poignard de son étui tout en révélant, aux deux garçons.

\- Un seul d'entre vous quittera cette pièce... Vivant.

Puis, elle marcha vers la sortie en terminant.

\- Bonne chance.

Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte, le cœur de Mick s'emballa de plus belle. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. Cependant, la voix de son ami le ramena à la réalité.

\- Mick ? Il n'y a plus personne, ici. Si on s'échappe, on ne se fera pas prendre. On peut aller voir mon père, il...

\- Tim...

Mick recula et se plaça le plus loin possible du poignard, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, si son cœur voulait bien arrêter de battre aussi vite.

\- Mick, nous devons partir ! Mick ?

\- Je suis désolé... Je...

Dans son passé orignal, ce fut à ce moment-là que Mick s'était emparé de l'arme pour suivre le Code. Mais, cette fois, une nouvelle chance s'offrait à lui et il comptait bien en profiter. Il se calma et répondit ce qu'il aurait souhaité dire à l'époque.

\- D'accord. Je te suis. On s'en va.

Sur le moment, Tim fit les gros yeux, ne comprenant pas le revirement soudain de son ami.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Tu partiras avec moi ?

\- Oui. Ton père pourra nous accueillir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Quand je lui dirai ce que Dr Hess comptait faire, il nous protégera. Toi aussi, Mick.

Mick sourit et jeta des regards autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide, suivit de près par son ami. Ils l'ouvrirent ensemble et analysèrent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du sol.

\- Nous ne sommes qu'au premier étage... concéda Tim. Si nous sautons, ça devrait aller.

\- Ça devrait, oui.

Mick enleva alors ce qui lui servait de cape noire pour être plus libre dans ses mouvements, et son camarade fit de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mick se plaça devant la fenêtre, basculant ses jambes de l'autre côté tout en restant assis sur le rebord. Puis, il jeta un dernier regard à Tim, avant de sauter.

Une fois en bas, il se faufila contre le mur, attendant son acolyte qui ne tarda pas à sauter à son tour. Tim prit la tête de la marche, sachant vers quel côté se diriger pour se réfugier chez ses parents. Mick le suivit aussi silencieusement que possible, attendant d'être loin de l'école pour enfin parler.

 **...**

Trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'engouffrèrent à travers champs pour rejoindre un village isolé, Kendricks Academy n'était plus visible, et Tim en profita pour s'exprimer librement.

\- Merci, Mick.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il se passait. Tout ceci était une nouvelle ligne temporelle pour lui et il savait pertinemment que rien ne pouvait être réel.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir tué. Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas. Après tout, nous sommes amis, non ?

Mick sentit une boule d'angoisse au fond de sa gorge. Il respira un bon coup, avant d'avouer.

\- J'y ai pensé, tu sais... À... À obéir aux ordres.

Tim s'arrêta net et Mick faillit presque lui rentrer dedans, lorsque son collègue confessa à son tour.

\- Moi aussi...

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui... Mais... Je n'en étais pas capable. J'ai préféré fuir. Finalement, j'aurai sûrement fait un très mauvais Homme de Lettres.

Il sourit, ce qui fit sourire Mick, qui informa avec une maturité qu'il n'avait pas à l'époque.

\- Tu sais, Tim, normalement un bon Homme de Lettres n'est pas censé tuer des Humains... Il n'est pas censé tuer tout court, d'ailleurs. C'est toi qui as raison. Tu as toujours eu raison...

Tim sourit de plus belle avant de reprendre la tête de la marche. Mick se sentit délesté d'un poids, il souffla un coup et suivit son ami. Mais alors qu'il marchait dans les hautes herbes du champs, le paysage se transforma et il se retrouva propulsé ailleurs...

 **…**

Mick se trouvait désormais dans le bureau du Docteur, grande pièce aux meubles en bois et aux livres qui encombraient les étagères. Jim, assit sur son fauteuil, observa Mick. Ce dernier remarqua alors qu'il venait de retrouver son corps d'adulte du présent et ses propres vêtements. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait, il commença à éprouver un sentiment de colère et de tristesse. Il dévisagea le Docteur d'un air accablé, en répliquant.

\- Rien n'était réel, pas vrai ? Dans mon véritable passé, Tim est toujours mort ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire revivre les morts.

Mick se renfrogna et se dirigea vers le bureau du Docteur, en s'écriant presque.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites ça ?

\- Je ne vous fais rien du tout. Je fais seulement revivre, à vous et aux autres, les regrets que vous avez pour que vous puissiez les changer.

\- Mais, ça ne change rien !

Docteur Jim se cala au fond de son fauteuil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en répondant, d'un ton calme.

\- Ce n'est pas le présent que je cherche à changer, mais vous. Pour que vous puissiez faire les bons choix.

Mick secoua la tête, toujours contrarié et en désaccord avec les principes du Docteur.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas le bon choix que j'ai fait la première fois. Et c'est la seule fois qui compte. Tout le reste, ce qui s'est passé après, tout à l'heure, rien n'était réel. J'ai choisi de tuer mon meilleur ami quand j'étais enfant et je dois assumer les conséquences de ce choix, maintenant. Alors, merci de m'avoir montré ce que je savais déjà.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Que j'ai foutu toute ma vie en l'air...

Mick paraissait à la fois énervé et abattu, ce que Jim remarqua. Il répliqua alors, avec tout le stoïcisme dont il faisait preuve depuis le début.

\- Vous laissez le passé vous définir. Alors que vous pouvez choisir votre futur.

L'Anglais souffla et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer et retrouver un semblant de contenance.

\- Quel futur, Doc ?

\- Vous avez l'impression de ne pas avoir de futur ?

Mick sourit tant la question lui paraissait saugrenue.

\- J'ai trahi les Hommes de Lettres en m'alliant aux Winchester. Je n'approuvais plus le Code et, depuis, ma tête est mise à prix. Dr Hess a ordonné à Ketch de me tuer, et de massacrer Sam et Dean au passage. Nous sommes enfermés au Bunker pendant que Mary et Castiel prennent tous les risques dehors. Je ne peux plus remettre les pieds en Angleterre et je suis bloqué avec Dean qui me déteste parce que c'est moi qui suis venu vers eux la première fois. Oh et, aussi, parce que ma collègue a eu la bonne idée de torturer Sam. Depuis, ils m'associent tous les deux au côté négatif des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques. Et, maintenant qu'ils ont vus mon regret, je ne pourrai pas leur donner tort...

Il respira un grand coup d'avoir énoncé toutes ses pensées à haute voix, il n'avait à aucun moment voulu formuler toutes ses réflexions au Docteur, mais les mots étaient sorti tout seul, et Jim ne sembla pas choqué pour autant. Ce dernier analysa d'ailleurs les paroles de son patient, en demandant avec logique.

\- Vous pensez que Sam et Dean vous jugeront ? Mais, dites-moi, ce matin vous avez découvert les regrets des deux frères, des passés que vous ne connaissiez pas jusqu'à maintenant. Des souvenirs rongés de culpabilités, bloqués dans leurs têtes. Et vous, les avez-vous jugé ? Est-ce que votre opinion d'eux s'est changée en quelque chose de négatif en découvrant ces vérités ?

Mick se calma et, toujours debout devant le bureau, il avoua alors.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais, moi, je n'ai jamais eu une mauvaise opinion d'eux, dès le départ. Je savais déjà à peu près qui ils étaient. Les Winchester faisaient entendre parler d'eux jusqu'à Londres, j'avais des dossiers les concernant. Malheureusement, Sam et Dean ne connaissaient rien de la branche Britannique des Hommes de Lettres. Et, après ce que nous avons fait, il est normal qu'ils aient tous deux un mauvais jugement sur nous...

\- Vous leur avez demandé ? questionna naturellement le Docteur.

\- Non.

\- Alors, comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

Mick esquissa un faux sourire en répliquant.

\- Sérieusement ?

Il secoua la tête et sentit de nouveau la colère s'emparer de lui, lorsqu'il se dirigea spontanément vers la porte du bureau. Mick n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfermer dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre au Bunker et ne plus parler à personne.

 **…**

Sauf que, lorsqu'il passa l'arcade de la porte, il se retrouva propulsé au salon, devant Sam et Dean, et même Docteur Jim qui les avaient rejoins derrière la grande table.

\- _Bloody Hell !_ s'écria Mick, visiblement contrarié.

Les Winchester considérèrent l'Anglais avec compassion, sans condamnation, mais ce dernier se sentait tellement sur les nerfs qu'il ne le remarqua même pas. Seul le Docteur, comme à son habitude, paraissait parfaitement calme. Mick souffla un coup et resta planté sur place, n'osant plus passer par la porte ou se diriger vers les frères. Jim rompit le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce, en avouant à Mick.

\- Ils ont vu votre regret, mais ils ne sauront rien de notre entretien privé.

Sam tiqua et répliqua à son tour à l'Anglais.

\- Ah, tu en as eu un, toi aussi ?

Dean fit la moue et passa son regard du Docteur à Sam, en rétorquant, bougonnant.

\- Moi non. Je dois le prendre comment ?

Le frère aîné dévisagea Jim, qui répondit alors tout naturellement.

\- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant.

\- Sérieusement ?

Ce petit intermède eut le mérite d'apaiser Mick, qui esquissa même un sourire. Lentement, il marcha vers le groupe attablé pour les rejoindre sans mot dire. Il s'assit aux côtés des frères sans toutefois oser les regarder. Encore une fois, seul le Docteur brisa l'ambiance étrange qui s'implanta dans le salon.

\- Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous venez de vivre pas mal d'épreuves en peu de temps et nous sommes loin d'en avoir terminé. Je vais regagner mon bureau et je reviendrai vous voir demain, si vous voulez continuer de travailler avec moi, évidemment.

Comme aucun des trois hommes de le contredisaient, Jim termina alors.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous revois demain matin.

Le Docteur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche, à savoir celle du salon. Lorsqu'il traversa l'arcade, il se retrouva dans son bureau, laissant les chasseurs à leurs pensées... Jusqu'au lendemain.

 **…**

 ** _À suivre..._**

 **…**

 _L'épisode pour ce regret de Mick est le 12.17 : « The British Invasion. »_

 **…**

 _À lundi prochain pour la suite !_


	5. Doctor Who ?

**5 - Doctor Who ?**

 _« Tout mur, est une porte. »_

 _ _\- Emerson__ _-_

 **…**

La veille, après que le Docteur s'en fut parti, les trois hommes errèrent dans le Bunker, épuisés de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Mick ne s'était pas fait prier pour s'enfermer dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Quant à Dean, il avait préféré passer la journée à se détendre devant « Game of Thrones ». Sam, lui, s'isola dans la librairie du Bunker et devant son ordinateur portable. Il voulait faire des recherches concernant cet étrange Docteur, voyageant dans l'espace-temps. Mais, la seule piste qu'il trouva en écrivant ces mots clefs, fut le nom d'une série Britannique, ce qui ne l'aida guère. Sur le moment, accablé par la fatigue, il voulait faire part de ses doutes à Mick quant à la coïncidence entre ce Docteur Jim et la série de la BBC, mais il trouva le cliché bien trop énorme, même pour lui. Le cadet ferma alors l'écran de son PC avant de partir s'allonger, épuisé, sur son lit. Cette nuit-là, il rêva de Jessica. Mais, pas de sa mort, pour une fois, non, la jeune fille était belle et bien en vie dans son songe...

 **…**

Le lendemain matin, Mick fut le premier debout, il venait de passer une nuit quasi-blanche. Il en profita pour se lever, passer sous la douche, s'habiller d'un autre costume, puis descendre à la cuisine pour préparer une cafetière entière de carburant, pour lui et les frères. Encore seul, il s'installa à la table en face de la porte et, pendant qu'il terminait sa tasse, il vit Sam débarquer dans la pièce.

\- 'jour... murmura le frère. Déjà debout ?

\- Oui.

Comme Mick se murait dans son silence, Sam se servit du café sans parler. Puis, une fois prêt, il s'installa en face de l'Anglais et ce dernier baissa les yeux dans sa tasse déjà vide. Le cadet ressentit le malaise et il tenta d'entamer un début de conversation.

\- Mick... Au sujet d'hier, surtout ne...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Dean entra dans la cuisine, comme une fleur, s'exclamant presque.

\- Salut à vous !

Il se dirigea vers la cafetière à moitié vide et s'enquit de se servir un énorme mug de liquide brûlant. Sam considéra son frère avec suspicion, en questionnant.

\- Hum... Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi joyeux ?

L'aîné rejoignit le duo à la table en avouant, souriant.

\- J'ai passé la journée d'hier à mater Daenerys sur mon PC. Il fallait au moins ça pour compenser la torture mentale que le Doc nous a faite subir.

À l'évocation de Jim, Mick tressaillit et Sam, contrairement à Dean, le remarqua. Le cadet sauta sur l'occasion pour parler du Docteur en question.

\- Justement, au sujet du thérapeute, j'ai essayé de trouver des infos sur lui ou sur les gens comme lui, sur Internet et dans les bouquins, mais il n'y avait rien de probant. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

Dean haussa les épaules, but une gorgée de café et confia, d'un ton neutre.

\- Pas plus que la plupart des créatures surnaturelles qu'on a déjà rencontrées. Au moins, lui, il n'essaye pas de nous tuer. Ça change un peu. J'dis pas que j'aime ses méthodes, tu sais l'amour que je porte à la thérapie, mais ce n'est pas comme si on croulait sous les chasses ou les sorties.

L'aîné n'avait pas tort et Sam en convint. Il se tourna vers l'Anglais, qui n'avait toujours pas exprimé son point de vue.

\- Mick ? T'en pense quoi de ce Docteur Jim ?

L'intéressé se leva pour se resservir du café et ainsi occuper ses mains et se placer dos aux frères, en confessant.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je serais plutôt de l'avis de Dean. Même si, j'ai peur que, à terme, tous les regrets des uns et des autres ne finissent par gâcher l'ambiance dans le Bunker...

Dean parut surpris et rétorqua, du tac au tac.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si l'ambiance était à la fête tous les soirs !

Mick tiqua. Ne comprenant pas le comportement de Dean. Soit ce dernier ne saisissait vraiment pas l'allusion de Mick, soit il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre pour ne pas éprouver Mick. Sam, qui se fit la même réflexion, pencha pour la solution numéro deux, même s'il trouvait cette conduite étrangement trop mature de la part de son frère.

Le cadet ne put étudier la question plus longtemps car, en parlant de lui, le Docteur passa la porte de la cuisine pour se retrouver devant les trois chasseurs.

 **…**

Trois pairs d'yeux lorgnèrent l'intrus dans la salle, et ce dernier se contenta de sourire en les saluant.

\- Bonjour à vous. J'espère que je n'interromps rien.

\- Vous savez, à part picoler et mater des séries, on a rien de bien important à faire... railla Dean.

Toujours pour se tenir occupé, Mick décida de refaire du café et en proposa une tasse au thérapeute, qui accepta avec plaisir. Jim s'installa à la table de la cuisine, passant son regard de Dean, à Sam et sur Mick. Il avoua alors, sans y aller par quatre-chemins.

\- J'ai regardé vos listes, hier soir. Je vais vous renvoyer dans un autre de vos regrets, à chacun. Mais, cette fois-ci, vous n'irez pas seul.

Sam tiqua et demanda.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous allez emmener quelqu'un pour vous accompagner. Il jouera un petit rôle secondaire dans le souvenir, pour vous aider à y voir plus clair. Une personne neutre.

Dean essaya encore de comprendre l'idée du Docteur, lorsque ledit Docteur sortit une feuille de sa veste. Il la déplia et posa son regard sur le frère aîné.

\- Dean, pouvez-vous me parler de cette ligne ?

Son doigt pointait une phrase, où l'écriture du frère avait gribouillé : « Cass SDF au Bunker ».

Lorsque le Winchester lu son regret, il esquissa une mine contrariée. Visiblement mécontent du choix du regret, il baragouina.

\- Ah ça... C'était il y a trois ans. Lorsque Sammy était possédé par Ezekiel et qu'on avait sauvé Cass d'une Ange psychopathe. Cass était... Humain et SDF. Il voulait rester au Bunker pour ne pas retourner dans la rue, mais Ezekiel m'avait dit que si Castiel restait, il devrait quitter le corps de mon frère alors qu'il était en train de le guérir de l'intérieur. Alors, j'ai... J'ai foutu Cass dehors...

Il baissa la tête en avouant la dernière phrase. Sam ne trouva rien à dire. Mick servit une tasse de café au Docteur et il se plaça en face des frères, sans oser parler. Seul Jim questionna.

\- Si vous devez revivre ce souvenir, vous laisseriez Castiel vivre au Bunker ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Dean. Je trouverai un moyen pour que Cass puisse rester en même temps que Zeke. J'sais pas comment, mais je trouverai. J'aurai déjà dû trouver ça y'a trois ans !

Le Docteur but une gorgée de café, et admit ensuite.

\- Bien. Je vous aurez bien laissé le choix de la personne à prendre avec vous pour ce souvenir, mais comme Sam est déjà dans votre regret, Mick ira avec vous.

L'intéressé tressaillit, ne s'attendant pas à cela, quant à Dean, il maugréa bien trop vite, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Oh non.

\- Sympa... bougonna Mick.

\- Non, je veux dire... se reprit Dean. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Doc, mais Mick ne connaît pas cette histoire. C'est un peu compliqué, un Ange avait pris possession du corps de Sam, avec mon seul accord, mais Sam l'ignorait. La Grâce de Cass venait de lui être enlevée par ce crétin de Métatron et Cass s'est retrouvé dans la rue sans aucun pouvoir, avant de tomber amoureux d'une Ange qui l'a tué... C'est un peu le bordel, Mick ne sait rien de tout ça !

Jim sourit en buvant un peu de café et répliqua ensuite.

\- Justement. Une personne neutre, voyant la scène de loin sans avoir tous les éléments, aurait une bien meilleure vision.

Mick passa son regard de Dean à Jim avant de répliquer, encore un peu perdu.

\- Hum... Et personne ne me demande mon avis ?

Le Docteur analysa l'Anglais, et lui expliqua à son tour.

\- Vous pourriez aider Dean pour son regret, mais également travailler sur ce dont nous avons parlé hier, dans mon bureau.

Dean et Sam se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs tandis que Mick baissa les yeux.

\- Oh, une dernière chose... termina le Docteur. Dans ce souvenir, personne ne pourra voir Mick à part vous, Dean. Personne ne saura qu'il est là, dans le Bunker, à vos côtés.

L'aîné tiqua, visiblement pas trop satisfait de cette clause qui risquait de le faire passer pour un schizophrène aux yeux des autres.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il. Mais, c'est complètement idiot !

Il voulut encore riposter avec véhémence, mais il se sentit propulser ailleurs...

 **…**

En réalité, il se retrouva au Bunker. Trois ans auparavant, il entrait dans le salon avec de la nourriture dans les mains et Sam à côté de lui qui continuait la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

\- Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, comment tu savais où trouver Cass ?

Dean, encore perturbé par le voyage temporel, ne réussit pas à se souvenir du mensonge qu'il avait inventé à l'époque. Il tenta alors un peu d'humour.

\- Parce que je suis ton grand frère et que je suis doué.

Ils étaient au salon, face à la grande table où Sam y déposa le livre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Dean but une gorgée du soda qu'il tenait à la main, lorsqu'il découvrit, assit sur un fauteuil, Mick, invisible aux yeux du cadet. Castiel entra dans la grande salle, vêtu d'un simple jean, T-shirt vert et d'une vieille veste rouge foncé, en répliquant, tout naturellement.

\- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit.

Le cœur de Dean se serra lorsqu'il se tourna pour faire face à l'Ange déchu...

 **…**

 ** _À suivre..._**

 **…**

 _L'épisode pour ce regret de Dean est le 9.03 : « I'm no Angel. »_

 **…**

 _À lundi prochain pour la suite !_

 ** _..._**

 ** _Et je vous dis à demain pour une longue histoire sombre..._**


	6. Dean's Adventures

**6 - Dean's Adventures**

 _« Bien que le monde soit plein de souffrance, il est aussi plein de victoires. »_

 _ _\- Helen Keller__ _-_

 **...**

Ils étaient au salon, face à la grande table où Sam y déposa le livre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Dean but une gorgée du soda qu'il tenait à la main, lorsqu'il découvrit, assis sur un fauteuil, Mick, invisible aux yeux du cadet. Castiel entra dans la grande salle, vêtu d'un simple jean, T-shirt vert et d'une vieille veste rouge foncée, en répliquant, tout naturellement.

\- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit.

Le cœur de Dean se serra lorsqu'il se tourna pour faire face à l'Ange déchu...

Ce dernier ne vit pas la tristesse sur le visage du frère et continua sur sa lancée.

\- Beaucoup de nourriture. Bonne pression d'eau. Des choses auxquelles je ne pensais même pas. Être Humain, c'est vraiment quelque chose... L'Humanité, c'est bien plus que la survie. C'est trouver un but, et ne pas se laisser écraser par la colère ou le désespoir. Ou l'hédonisme.

Dean, qui abandonna la nourriture et la boisson sur la table, demanda.

\- Quel rapport avec l'hédonisme ?

Castiel avoua alors.

\- Ma rencontre avec April m'a appris beaucoup de choses.

\- Ouais, se faire tuer, ce n'est pas rien... badina Sam.

\- Et le sexe... lâcha Castiel.

Dean tiqua. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses souvenirs en place, mais il posa la même question que dans son passé original.

\- T'as couché avec April ?

\- D'où la remarque sur l'hédonisme... compris Sam.

L'aîné sourit en répliquant, comme la première fois, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu t'es bien protégé ?

Castiel plissa des yeux et répliqua, d'un ton naturel.

\- J'avais ma lame angélique.

Mick, qui assistait à la scène dans l'ombre, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui eut le mérite de faire revenir Dean dans le présent. Castiel reprit alors, à l'intention des deux frères.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vois à présent à quel point la vie est dure et que vous deux, vous vous en sortez très bien. Vous serez d'excellents enseignants.

Sam sourit et Mick, toujours invisible, se mit à rire de plus belle. Dean se tourna vers lui pour lancer son éternel regard noir.

\- Il reste des Burritos ? questionna Castiel.

Dean mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Hum... Ouais... Dans la cuisine.

L'ex-Ange partit en direction de la pièce en question et, lorsqu'il la quitta, les yeux de Sam s'illuminèrent en bleus, signe que l'Ange Ezekiel venait de reprendre le contrôle du corps. Et d'une voix grave, il ordonna.

\- Castiel ne peut pas rester.

Mick se leva de son fauteuil, sentant que quelque chose commençait à se dérouler, il se dirigea invisiblement à côté de Dean, pendant qu'Ezekiel continua.

\- Il va attirer tous les Anges.

Dean sentit son cœur battre la chamade, le moment fatidique arrivait.

\- Non, il est protégé, il a son tatouage pour ne pas se faire retrouver.

\- Il l'avait aussi quand April l'a trouvé. Et elle l'a tué.

L'aîné paraissait nerveux, Mick se rapprocha de lui pour l'aider, si jamais la situation venait à mal tourner.

\- Et tu as ramené Cass à la vie. Pour ça, je t'en remercie. Mais là, c'est de Cass dont on parle. Il s'est porté garant pour toi, alors que je ne te connaissais pas. Le Bunker est en sécurité.

Ezekiel n'en resta pas là.

\- Barthélemy recrute une armée. Nous ne pouvons risquer une incursion. Castiel est en danger et s'il reste ici, je le suis également. S'il reste, je crains de devoir partir. Et Sam n'est pas encore guéri...

Face à la mine déconfite de l'aîné, Ezekiel quitta le salon, en disant.

\- Je suis désolé. Dis-le-lui.

Dean, au bord de l'infarctus par ce qu'il devait désormais changer, se tourna vers Mick.

\- Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

Comme le salon était vide, ils pouvaient enfin parler librement tous les deux sans que personne ne prenne Dean pour un fou.

\- Tu voulais trouver une solution pour garder les deux ?

L'aîné bougonna en s'appuyant contre la table.

\- Ouais, mais si Cass reste, Zeke quittera le corps de Sam sans qu'il soit entièrement guéri...

Désespéré, Dean fixa le sol comme si ce dernier lui donnerait une idée. Mais, ce fut Mick, qui tenta quelque chose.

\- J'ai lu dans le dossier de ton frère et toi que, il y a environ huit ans, Castiel vous a gravé les côtes avec des protections pour ne pas que les Anges vous retrouvent. Et, ça a toujours mieux fonctionné que le tatouage que Castiel semble avoir. J'ai bien compris que Cass n'est plus un Ange, mais, Ezekiel oui. S'il se sent en sécurité malgré sa présence, il pourrait rester ici avec vous.

Dean leva la tête et considéra l'Anglais tout en essayant de suivre son résonnement.

\- Tu veux que je demande à Zeke de graver cette protection sur les os de Cass ? Mais Cass ne sait même pas qu'un Ange se balade dans le corps de Sam ! En plus, ça je l'ai su plus tard, mais ce n'est même pas Ezekiel ! Il a menti sur son identité !

\- Dans ce cas, il te faut faire toi-même cette protection...

\- Comment ?

Mick souffla et expliqua, d'une traite.

\- Les livres, qui se trouvent dans la pièce à l'entrée secrète du donjon du Bunker, regorgent de magies compliquées. Vous devez forcément posséder un ouvrage qui traite des pouvoirs Angéliques que les Humains peuvent copier pour leurs bénéfices. Il y a une simple formule en Enochien et quelques ingrédients que vous devez avoir aussi.

Dean dévisagea Mick à mesure que ce dernier émettait son idée. Il s'exclama ensuite.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, comment tu sais tout ça ?!

L'Anglais leva les yeux au ciel face à l'évidence de la réponse.

\- Je suis... Enfin, j'étais, un Homme de Lettres, je te rappelle. À Kendricks, nous sommes obligés d'apprendre par cœur tous les livres surnaturels avant de partir en mission.

\- Eh bein, je n'aurai pas aimé ton école...

Néanmoins, Dean se mit à sourire. Et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au Donjon du Bunker.

 **…**

Il fallut moins d'une heure aux deux hommes pour trouver l'ouvrage recherché. Grâce aux connaissances de Mick, cette corvée littéraire sembla plus facile à supporter pour Dean. L'Anglais découvrit la formule en Enochien avec les herbes spécifiques à mélanger dans un récipient en argent. L'aîné, qui savait où trouver tous les ingrédients, se mit à les regrouper le plus vite possible.

Une fois la mixture terminée, Dean demanda alors.

\- Ensuite, on fait quoi avec ça ?

Mick, qui tenait l'énorme livre des deux mains, expliqua en lisant les pages en diagonales.

\- Il faut que Castiel boive le philtre et qu'ensuite, tu récites les quelques phrases en Enochien. Tu sentiras un pouvoir entre tes mains et il te suffira de toucher Castiel pour que la protection se grave sur ses os.

L'aîné versa la potion dans une fiole en verre, tout en souriant.

\- _Awesome._ Dommage que je n'ai pas pensé à faire ça y'a trois ans.

\- Je ne vois pas trop comment tu aurais pu y penser... concéda Mick, faisant rappeler à l'aîné que c'était son idée.

Dean referma le flacon en scrutant Mick d'un air blasé, et badina.

\- Ouais, bravo à toi, tu veux une récompense ?

L'Anglais ferma le grimoire et le donna à Dean, en répliquant.

\- Non, je n'ai plus cinq ans, hein...

Le Winchester attrapa le bouquin d'une main, garda la potion dans l'autre et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, suivit de près par Mick.

 **…**

Une fois devant la porte, avant de toquer pour entrer, Dean observa Mick, pour lui dire avec sérieux.

\- Hum... Je préfère être seul à seul pour parler à Castiel.

\- D'accord, pas de souci.

Il comprenait parfaitement et se dirigea vers la sortie du couloir, espérant que le Docteur Jim le fasse revenir dans le présent. Mais, la main sur la poignée, Dean le héla pour lui confesser.

\- Hey, Mick... Merci pour... Pour la formule et tout ça.

L'Anglais sourit fièrement du remerciement de Dean, et lui répondit à son tour.

\- De rien.

Il ouvrit la porte où l'arcade le ramena auprès de Sam et Jim. Quant à Dean, il toqua à l'entrée de la cuisine et pénétra dans les lieux, découvrant Castiel en train de dévorer des Burritos. Il s'assit en face de son ami, posant livre et potion sur la table, et demandant, un peu anxieux.

\- Cass, on peut parler ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé nos conversations.

L'ex-Ange sourit et le cœur du frère se serra. Il poussa les artefacts devant Castiel pour lui expliquer.

\- Je viens de préparer ça. C'est une potion et une formule pour te graver les os d'une protection contre les Anges, comme celle que tu nous as fait à Sammy et moi. Je pensais que, tu pourrais rester au Bunker, et avec ça en plus, tu seras en sécurité.

Castiel dévisagea Dean avant de porter son attention sur l'ouvrage et le filtre. Il avoua alors, sans prendre des pincettes, comme à son habitude.

\- T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Sam n'est pas au courant ?

\- Nan, Sammy se repose dans sa chambre. Et oui, j'ai fait ça tout seul... Je sais lire, hein.

Castiel sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu veux que je reste au Bunker ?

\- Évidemment ! Tu ne vas pas retourner dans la rue, avec les Anges aux fesses qui essayent de te buter. Tu vas rester ici, vider le frigo pour te remplumer et on cherchera ensemble un moyen de contrer Barthélemy. Mais, avant...

Il ouvrit le livre à la page que Mick avait marqué et donna la potion à Castiel pour qu'il la boive. Une fois que ce dernier vida la fiole d'une traite, faisait une moue contrariée à cause du goût atroce, Dean commença à réciter les paroles en Enochien. À la fin de la formule, une intense lumière bleue émana de sa main droite, alors le Winchester se leva pour se diriger vers son ami et le toucher. La luminescence bleutée entra en Castiel, puis enfin tout revint à la normale.

\- Alors ? demanda Dean, un peu suspicieux.

Castiel posa la main sur son cœur et sentit quelque chose au plus profond de ses os, il confia alors.

\- Je crois que ça a fonctionné.

Le visage de Dean s'illumina, il sourit, soulagé d'un poids énorme qu'il portait en lui depuis toutes ces années. Enfin, il ferma le livre et répliqua.

\- J'vais dire ça à Sammy. Et toi... Choisis-toi une chambre dans le Bunker. Bienvenu à l'hôtel des Winchester !

L'ex-Ange sourit à son tour.

\- Merci, Dean.

L'intéressé lui fit un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais, lorsqu'il tourna la poignée et qu'il passa l'arcade, il se retrouva certes au Bunker, mais dans son présent...

 **…**

Dean faisait face à Sam, Jim et Mick, qui le contemplèrent tous avec satisfaction. Le Docteur terminait sa tasse de café, tandis que l'aîné s'en servit une, en demandant, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Eh bien, Doc, j'imagine que la modification de ce regret n'a pas été gardée dans ce présent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet.

Néanmoins, Dean esquissa un sourire, en confessant.

\- Tant pis, pas grave. Dans ma tête, j'ai sauvé Cass, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le Docteur en fut ravi. L'aîné rejoint son frère, à la table de la cuisine, pour boire une tasse de café bien mérité. Même s'il aurait préféré une bière, il voulait cependant garder son esprit clair pour la suite des événements. Qui ne tardèrent pas à venir, car Jim attrapa une feuille de papier qu'il déplia et, posant son regard sur le plus jeune des frères, lui demanda naturellement.

\- Sam, parlez-moi de lui.

Le cadet lut ce que le Docteur pointait du doigt : « Papa. ». Il scruta l'aîné, qui lut à son tour le mot en question, en rétorquant.

\- Wow, _dude_ , directement dans les sujets dérangeants...

\- Sam ? réitéra Jim. Que voulez-vous changer avec votre père ?

Le Winchester prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expliquer ce qu'il entendait par ce simple mot.

\- C'était il y a environ douze ans, à la fin de notre première année de chasse, avec Dean. Nous avions retrouvé papa et Azazel, le Démon qui a tué maman et Jessica. Mais... Les choses se sont mal passés et nous avons eu un terrible accident de voiture. Dean et papa ont terminé à l'hôpital et Dean était dans un sale état. J'ai dû acheter une planche Ouija pour communiquer avec lui, il était entre la vie et la mort, et il chassait une Faucheuse. Papa m'en voulait, nous nous étions disputés sur le fait que j'avais raté ma chance de tuer Azazel et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me prendre avec lui et Dean pour les chasses. Alors, j'ai passé mon temps à essayer de sauver Dean et, je me suis rendu compte trop tard que papa avait quitté sa chambre pour invoquer Azazel. Il a fait un Pacte avec lui. Sa vie, contre celle de Dean. Quand papa est revenu à l'hôpital, Dean était sorti du coma, et nous étions tous les trois réunis. Papa m'a fait sortir de la chambre, il voulait parler en privé avec Dean, puis il est retourné dans sa chambre. Mais, quand je suis allé le voir, il était déjà mort... Je me suis jeté sur lui, j'ai appelé à l'aide, sauf que les docteurs n'ont rien pu faire. Azazel avait récupéré sa vie et... Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir.

Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce à la fin du récit de Sam. Dean revivait lui aussi ce souvenir douloureux, quant à Mick, il fixait le sol sans savoir quoi dire. Seul le Docteur demanda.

\- Vous voulez y retourner pour lui dire au revoir convenablement ?

\- Oui. Je sais que ça ne servira à rien que j'essaye d'empêcher le Pacte. Dean serait mort, sans ça. Mais, la dernière discussion que papa et moi avions eut, était encore une dispute. Dean passait sont temps à jouer les arbitres entre nous deux. Avec le recul de ces douze dernières années, et le retour de maman dans nos vies, je pense savoir quoi lui dire avant qu'il ne meurt.

Jim obtempéra. Étrangement, il se tourna vers l'Anglais, en lui disant.

\- Mick ? Vous irez avec lui.

L'intéressé tressaillit en retournant violemment à la réalité, tout en plaidant.

\- Quoi ? Hum... Docteur, sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux qualifié pour aider Sam dans ce regret-là. Je... Je n'ai pas connu mes parents, je ne sais rien des liens père-fils, je serais un poids pour Sam plus qu'autre chose.

Mais Jim n'en démordait pas.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de faire quelque chose. Mais juste d'être là-bas avec lui.

Mick allait répliquer lorsque lui et Sam se sentirent téléporté dans un autre endroit, dans un autre temps...

 **…**

Sam avait douze ans de moins, comme pour son premier regret. Il se retrouva à l'hôpital, son visage couvert de blessures récentes dues aux derniers événements de ce temps-là, les cheveux toujours aussi courts que lors de son autre souvenir, il se tenait debout dans une pièce éclairée par des lumières artificielles. Sam mit du temps à comprendre que le Dean du passé se trouvait allongé sur le lit, des tubes en plastique le reliant à des machines qui maintenaient son corps en vie, alors que son esprit vagabondait dans l'hôpital avec Tessa la Faucheuse. Encore éprouvé par le voyage temporel, le cadet ne se rappela de la présence de Mick qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes. Et ce dernier se sentait aussi perdu que le Winchester...

 **…**

 ** _À suivre..._**

 **…**

 _L'épisode pour ce regret de Dean est le 9.03 : « I'm no Angel. »_

 **…**

 _À lundi prochain pour la suite !_

 ** _..._**

 ** _Et je vous dis à demain pour une longue histoire étrange..._**


	7. It's the Death, Sam Winchester

**7 -** **It's the Death, Sam Winchester**

 _« Tout commencement, a une fin. Fais la paix avec ça, et tout ira bien. »_

 _ _\- Bouddha__ _-_

 **…**

Sam avait douze ans de moins, comme pour son premier regret. Il se retrouva à l'hôpital, son visage couvert de blessures récentes dues aux derniers événements de ce temps-là, les cheveux toujours aussi courts que lors de son autre souvenir, il se tenait debout dans une pièce éclairée par des lumières artificielles. Sam mit du temps à comprendre que le Dean du passé se trouvait allongé sur le lit, des tubes en plastique le reliant à des machines qui maintenaient son corps en vie, alors que son esprit vagabondait dans l'hôpital avec Tessa la Faucheuse. Encore éprouvé par le voyage temporel, le cadet ne se rappela de la présence de Mick qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes. Et ce dernier se sentait aussi perdu que le Winchester...

\- Sam ?

Le frère respira un bon coup, avant d'expliquer.

\- Dean va se réveiller dans pas longtemps. Quand papa sera là, je devrais lui parler.

Mick comprit et attendit quelques minutes avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, l'aîné s'éveilla d'un coup, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

\- Dean !? hurla Sam.

Il appela ensuite de l'aide dans le couloir et une infirmière débarqua dans la chambre.

 **…**

Il ne fallut qu'une demie-heure pour faire rappliquer un docteur face au miraculé sorti du coma. L'infirmière venait de faire plusieurs séries de tests sur le patient, que le médecin analysa en commentant à Sam, Dean, et Mick toujours invisible.

\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. L'œdème a disparu, les contusions sont guéries et tous les organes vitaux vont bien. Monsieur Winchester, vous avez un sacré Ange Gardien.

\- Merci, Doc... répliqua Dean, encore allongé sur son lit d'hôpital.

Lorsque le médecin sortit de la chambre, l'aîné se tourna vers son frère pour lui demander.

\- Une Faucheuse en était après moi. Comment je m'en suis sorti ?

Sam tiqua, revenant à la réalité du passé.

\- Hum... Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

\- Non. Sauf cette impression que... Quelque chose ne va pas.

Sam n'eut pas à inventer un mensonge, car une personne entra dans la chambre : John Winchester. Et, lorsqu'il vit son père, le cœur du cadet se serra. Comme pour se rassurer, il jeta un coup d'œil à Mick, se tenant à côté de lui, uniquement visible pour Sam. John regarda Dean, toujours alité, et questionna.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, je crois. Je suis en vie.

\- C'est ce qui compte.

Sam, qui savait qu'à ce moment-là dans son véritable passé une dispute avait débuté entre lui et son père, essaya cette fois une approche plus pacifique. Après tout, il était là pour ça.

\- Papa, est-ce que... Est-ce que je pourrai te parler, en privé ?

John sourcilla, ne comprenant où son fils voulait en venir.

\- Si c'est au sujet d'hier soir, je...

\- Non, non, je voudrais juste... Te dire quelque chose, c'est tout. Sans dispute, promis.

Le père, toujours suspicieux, accepta à une condition.

\- D'accord. Mais, j'aimerais parler à ton frère cinq minutes, attends-moi dans ma chambre.

Sam obtempéra, toujours le cœur au bord de l'infarctus. Suivi de Mick toujours invisible, il se dirigea vers le couloir.

 **…**

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent tout seul quelque temps, attendant que John arrive. Mick sentit l'angoisse de Sam, alors il lui demanda, maladroitement.

\- Ça va aller ?

Le cadet tenta de calmer sa respiration et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Ouais, ça va aller.

\- Tu veux que je sorte pendant votre conversation ?

Sam réfléchit et considéra la proposition de l'Anglais, mais avoua finalement.

\- Non. Reste.

Mick ne bougea pas et il attendit avec Sam que John débarque. Ce qui se passa plus vite que prévu. Le patriarche arriva dans la chambre, la mine triste, toujours le bras droit en écharpe à cause de l'accident, et il ferma la porte derrière lui en se plaçant ensuite face à son fils.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, mais...

\- Je sais, papa.

Sam souffla un coup et commença à réciter le petit discours qu'il s'était fait dans sa tête. Discours qui avait considérablement changé et augmenté en douze ans.

\- Je... Je sais beaucoup de choses, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, mais je suis désolé, parce que... Tu sais que, j'ai toujours fui cette vie de chasseur. Celle que Dean et toi, vous aimez tant et, parfois j'étais jaloux du lien que tu avais avec lui parce que, je n'avais personne. Je n'ai pas connu maman, sans les photos ou les histoires de Dean, je ne saurai rien d'elle, ni même à quoi elle ressemblait. Et toi, tu étais comme un Dieu pour Dean, je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma place là-dedans, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré la Fac et la vie civile. Mais, je le comprend maintenant, tout ça est peut-être un peu bancal, un peu étrange, mais nous sommes quand même une famille. Le lien que j'ai avec Dean dépasse l'entendement et tout a commencé cette année, lorsqu'il est venu me chercher pour te retrouver. Dans un sens, sûrement sans le vouloir, tu nous as rapproché tous les deux. Je peux te dire une chose, dans le futur, Dean et moi serons toujours aussi proches, voire plus. Nous serons de grands chasseurs, nous honorerons la tradition familiale : chasser les monstres et sauver les gens... Je me suis souvent plain de notre enfance imparfaite, mais je me rends compte que, personne ne peut prétendre à une enfance parfaite. Ça n'existe pas. En revanche, j'avais une chose très importante, que je prenais pour acquis, mais qui ne l'était pas : j'avais une famille. Toi, Dean et moi. Et tant d'autre. Et...

Sam se tut quelques secondes, John ne le coupa pas, il était submergé par l'émotion. Le cadet jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Mick, aussi ému que le patriarche, et il reprit.

\- Et, j'ai compris récemment que tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une famille. Des parents, ou même juste un père ou un frère...

Mick tourna la tête vers Sam avec un air confus. Mais le frère termina son laïus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Papa, je sais ce qu'il va arriver, je sais que je ne pourrai rien y changer, mais je ne voulais pas que tu partes sans que tu saches ça. Parce que, les gens ne se disent jamais assez ce genre de chose et une fois que la Mort arrive, nous vivons dans les regrets. Alors, sache que même si je me disputais souvent avec toi, que j'étais rarement d'accord avec la vie que tu avais choisi pour nous... Tu nous as quand même donné une vie, et pour ça, je te remercie...

John, profondément touché, enlaça Sam de son seul bras valide et le cadet profita de ces dernières secondes avec son père.

Finalement, le Winchester dut lâcher son fils et lui dire, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Sammy, il faut que tu sortes maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à faire, et...

\- Oui, je sais... Au revoir.

\- Au revoir, Sam.

Le cadet lança un dernier sourire à John, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, suivi par Mick encore un peu bouleversé. Lorsque les deux autres hommes passèrent l'arcade, ils se retrouvèrent propulser à la cuisine du Bunker...

 **…**

Le Docteur Jim avait fait en sorte de couper le regret avant que le Démon ne s'en prenne à John, pour ne pas que Sam revive sa mort une seconde fois. Le but était seulement de l'aider à faire le deuil. Une étrange ambiance régnait dans la pièce, Dean n'osait pas parler, et Jim ne fit que regarder les chasseurs, débarquant dans le présent, sans mot dire. L'aîné avait pu suivre, par un procédé qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas, le regret modifié de son frère, et la scène l'avait quelque peu secoué.

Sam récupéra son allure présente, pour son plus grand soulagement, il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Mick, mais ce dernier se contenta de retrouver sa place autour de la table. Le cadet fit de même et s'installa auprès de son frère. Il toussota avant de demander, innocemment, au Docteur.

\- Est-ce que la modification que j'ai faite à ce souvenir peut être gardée dans mon présent ?

\- Oui.

Sam tiqua. Il pensait, logiquement, que Jim refuserai.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Bien sûr. Ce n'est qu'une simple conversation. De plus, votre père est mort, ça ne change absolument rien pour les événements actuels. Donc, oui, sachez qu'il a réellement entendu vos dernières paroles avant d'être emporté par Azazel.

Sam, toujours sous le choc, ne sut quoi répondre à part un simple.

\- Merci...

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'aîné, essaya de briser cette atmosphère morose par une de ses sempiternelles réparties.

\- Eh bein, maintenant que Sammy a cassé l'ambiance avec ses paroles dégoulinantes d'amour, on pourrait peut-être passé au souvenir suivant ? Y'a Daenerys qui m'attend sur le PC de ma chambre...

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Sam esquissa une mine dégoûtée. Le Docteur sortit un papier de la poche de sa veste pour lire une phrase, puis il se tourna vers le dernier patient de la journée, lui demandant.

\- Mick, dans un de vos regrets, vous évoquez une adolescente loup-garou...

\- Ah ! s'exclama Dean. Voilà un sacré souvenir ! Je peux aller dans son regret avec lui ? Je vais lui apprendre à ne pas tuer les ados !

\- Dean ! gronda Sam, un peu outré par l'attitude de son frère.

Mick passa son regard d'un frère à l'autre, tandis que le Docteur expliqua.

\- Non, aucun de vous ne peut aller dans ce regret, car les « vous passé » y sont déjà. J'irai moi-même.

Trois pairs d'yeux se braquèrent sur le thérapeute, mais ce fut Mick qui questionna.

\- Vous ?

\- Oui. Après tout, ce souvenir commence dans un hôpital et, je suis un Docteur. Sans vouloir me vanter, je peux sûrement vous aider. Qu'aimeriez-vous changer, dans ce regret ?

\- Ne pas tuer la fille ? railla Dean.

Sam lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et le frère aîné sursauta en lui jetant un regard noir. Cependant, Mick avoua.

\- Il a raison. Je ne la tuerai pas, je ne respecterai pas le Code et j'essayerai plutôt de la sauver.

\- D'accord... admit Jim.

Le Docteur et l'Anglais disparurent tous deux du Bunker...

 **…**

Pour se matérialiser dans un autre hôpital. Plus grand, plus éclairé, pour un souvenir qui ne datait que de quelques mois en arrière. Mick réintégra son lui passé, vêtu de la même façon que son présent, à l'entrée de la chambre de la jeune fille qui venait de se faire mordre. Sam et Dean, déguisés en faux agents fédéraux, l'accompagnaient. Mick voulut entrer dans la pièce, mais comme dans son souvenir original, Sam l'en empêcha.

\- Attends, on s'en occupe. Parler à une famille en deuil, c'est compliqué.

\- J'apprends vite... avoua Mick.

\- Tant mieux pour toi... maugréa Dean. Mais, reste ici et fais le guet, ok ? Et s'il se passe quelque chose, je sais pas, siffle par exemple...

Mick, bloqué sur place et autant offensé que lors de son souvenir, regarda les frères entrer dans la salle de la patiente. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, désormais...

 **…**

 ** _À suivre..._**

 **…**

 _L'épisode pour ce regret de Sam est le 2.01 : « In My Time of Dying. »_

 **…**

 _À lundi prochain pour la suite !_


	8. Mick's Family

**8 -** **Mick's family**

 _« La famille est le pays de notre cœur. »_

 _\- Guiseppe Martini -_

 **…**

Mick réintégra son lui passé, vêtu de la même façon que son présent, à l'entrée de la chambre de la jeune fille qui venait de se faire mordre. Sam et Dean, déguisés en faux agents fédéraux, l'accompagnaient. Mick voulut entrer dans la pièce, mais comme dans son souvenir original, Sam l'en empêcha.

\- Attends, on s'en occupe. Parler à une famille en deuil, c'est compliqué.

\- J'apprends vite... avoua Mick.

\- Tant mieux pour toi... maugréa Dean. Mais, reste ici et fais le guet, ok ? Et s'il se passe quelque chose, je sais pas, siffle par exemple...

Mick, bloqué sur place et autant offensé que dans son souvenir, regarda les frères entrer dans la salle de la patiente. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, désormais...

Comme la première fois, il se dirigea vers le vestiaire des employés pour troquer son manteau contre une blouse blanche de médecin. Puis, il arriva dans la chambre de la patience avec un dossier à la main, qu'il récupéra au passage dans le couloir, et marcha naturellement vers le lit de la jeune fille, Hayden, où sa mère veillait à son chevet. Il répliqua d'un ton assuré.

\- Bonjour. Comment va notre patiente aujourd'hui ?

Sam et Dean dévisagèrent Mick, tandis que la maman le lorgna, en demandant.

\- Désolé mais, qui êtes-vous ?

Toujours confiant, l'intéressé mentit.

\- Docteur Buckingham. Le médecin d'Hayden, Docteur Markum, m'a demandé de venir la voir. Est-ce que je peux vous demander de quitter la chambre un instant, s'il vous plaît ?

Il s'adressait autant à la mère d'Hayden, qu'aux Winchester. Et la maman obtempéra sans broncher.

\- Bien sûr, Docteur.

Sam et Dean la suivirent dans le couloir et Mick en profita pour tirer les rideaux autour du lit. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le Docteur Jim apparût. L'Anglais sursauta avant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je me demandais où vous étiez passé.

\- Ici. Alors, vous vous en sortez comment ?

\- Bien. Je crois...

Mick se pencha vers la jeune fille, allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, elle semblait inconsciente, alors l'Anglais expliqua, au vrai Docteur.

\- Dans mon souvenir original, elle était réveillée.

Jim se dirigea vers la patiente à son tour, en révélant.

\- Je sais. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit endormie pour que nous puissions discuter. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'ausculter à nouveau, vous savez qu'elle a été mordue. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Dans quelques minutes, je dois sortir dans le couloir pour rejoindre Sam et Dean. Dans mon vrai passé, lorsqu'ils m'avaient demandé si elle avait une morsure, j'ai menti... J'ai dit non.

Jim comprit.

\- Donc, maintenant, vous allez dire la vérité ?

\- Exactement. Mais, Docteur, je ne peux pas changer le passé, je ne pourrai pas garder cette modification. Sans ce mensonge, je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, au Bunker.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de mal avec le concept de changer un souvenir pour vous et non pour votre présent ? Faites seulement ce que vous auriez voulu faire.

Mick souffla un coup et réfléchit. Il était temps qu'il sorte rejoindre les Winchester.

 **…**

Les frères étaient encore en pleine conversation avec la mère d'Hayden, lorsque Mick débarqua, toujours vêtu de la blouse de médecin, la maman demanda, un peu angoissée.

\- Est-ce que... ?

\- Ses blessures guérissent bien... rassura l'Anglais. Ce n'est rien de trop grave.

La femme parut soulagée.

\- Merci beaucoup, docteur.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle retourna ensuite au chevet de sa fille, pendant que les Winchester scrutèrent Mick.

\- Doc... s'amusa Dean. Alors, Hayden a été mordue ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là, dans sa vraie ligne temporelle, que Mick avait menti en disant non. Pour pouvoir revenir le soir, sans les frères, et tuer la jeune louve. Mais, cette fois-ci, il rattrapa son erreur, en révélant.

\- Oui. Elle a une morsure au bras. Je suis désolé.

Les Winchester en furent désolés aussi. Cependant, Mick eut une idée. Dans son véritable souvenir, il avait peut-être tué Hayden, mais il avait sauvé Clair Novak, grâce à l'antidote que les Homme de Lettres Britanniques avaient mis au point pour renverser la transformation. Il expliqua alors, aux deux frères.

\- Je pense avoir une idée. Cependant, c'est risqué.

Sam, qui avait lu les dossiers de Mick la veille au soir à l'hôtel, comprit où l'Anglais voulait en venir.

\- Tu parles du traitement sanguin ? Le dossier disait qu'un sujet sur neuf a été guéri grâce à ça, c'est vrai ?

\- L'étude a été faite sur des souris. Nous avons testé le sang des loups-garous reproducteurs et nous avons découvert qu'il était possible de renverser la Lycanthropie. Mais, c'était sur des rongeurs...

\- Donc, vous ne l'avez jamais testé sur un Humain ? comprit Sam.

\- Une fois... Et le sujet est mort dans d'atroces souffrances...

Comme les Winchester avaient l'air dépités, Mick reprit.

\- Cependant... Je pense savoir comment faire pour que ça fonctionne cette fois-ci. Je n'en suis pas certain à 100%, mais si vous le voulez, je pourrai essayer.

Sam et Dean se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, puis l'aîné concéda.

\- D'accord. Si on fait ça, comment on procède ? T'as besoin de quoi, Mick ?

\- Il me faut le sang du loup-garou qui l'a mordue.

\- Ok. On va enquêter alors, pour savoir qui est le Super Vilain de l'histoire.

Mick le savait, pour l'avoir déjà vécu, mais il se garda bien de le dire pour ne pas que cela paraisse étrange.

 **…**

L'enquête commença, comme dans le souvenir orignal, au « The Lucky Badger Bar », là où Hayden et son défunt frère étaient allés pour la dernière fois, avant l'attaque du loup-garou. Dean, déguisé en faux agent, cuisina le barman avec l'aide de Sam, tandis que Mick resta à l'hôtel pour commencer à préparer l'antidote. Il y avait urgence, la pleine lune se lèverait le soir même et la jeune fille se changerait en loup à ce moment-là. Pourtant, malgré l'urgence, Mick devait faire comme s'il n'était au courant de rien, et ainsi éviter quelques paradoxes temporels.

Deux heures avant la pleine lune, Sam et Dean rentrèrent bredouille à l'hôtel. Ils passèrent leurs vêtements civils avant de rejoindre Mick dans sa chambre, qui avait terminé l'antidote, ne manquant que le sang du loup-garou. Les Winchester l'informèrent que leur principal suspect était certes, pervers, mais Humain, passant le test de l'argent sans encombre. L'Anglais tenta alors une hypothèse, face aux deux Chasseurs.

\- Le loup-garou ira chercher sa Bêta. Sachant qu'elle est toujours à l'hôpital, au lieu d'essayer de trouver l'Alpha, nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'il vienne à elle, et nous serons prêts à le recevoir, dans la chambre.

Sam et Dean se jetèrent un regard interrogateur entre eux, l'aîné badina alors.

\- Eh bein, je ne savais pas que les Brits pouvaient avoir de bons plans. C'est pas con. Sam et moi, on mettra le Teen Wolf K.O et toi, tu prendras son sang pour le mélanger à ta potion.

Mick sourit de pouvoir enfin réparer son erreur et rendre service. Sam demanda cependant, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités.

\- Nous n'avons pas de déguisement de médecins pour entrer dans l'hôpital incognito, et les visites seront terminées. Il sera tard, comment voulez-vous arriver jusqu'à la chambre sans se faire remarquer ? Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de crocheter toutes les serrures...

Alors que Dean sembla inquiet face à cette éventualité, Mick glissa sa main dans la poche gauche de son pantalon et en sortit un jeu de clefs qu'il montra aux frères, en expliquant.

\- Ce sera plus simple avec ça...

Les Winchester firent les gros yeux et Sam s'exclama, un peu sous le choc.

\- Tu as volé les clefs des chambres de l'hôpital ?! Comment, tu... ? Attends, tu savais qu'on en aurait besoin ?

L'Anglais haussa simplement les épaules et rétorqua, tout naturellement.

\- Non, je n'en étais pas sûr. Je les ai volées ce matin, juste au cas où.

Dean attrapa les clefs des mains de Mick, en badinant.

\- _Awesome._ Un cleptomane dans l'équipe, ça peut toujours rendre service. Tant que tu ne voles rien à Sam et moi, tout ira bien.

\- Non, je ne vole jamais mes amis...

Aucun des Winchester ne releva la remarque de Mick, qui lui se mit à sourire de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Ou du moins, la tournure qu'ils auraient pu prendre, s'il avait fait les bons choix dès le départ.

 **…**

Le plan de Mick se passa comme prévu. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois à l'hôpital, en fin de soirée et, grâce aux clefs, ils purent facilement accéder à la chambre de la patiente. L'Anglais prépara la seringue de l'antidote, attendant d'avoir le dernier ingrédient pour l'injecter à Hayden. Quant à Sam et Dean, ils s'apprêtèrent à se jeter sur l'Alpha dès qu'il débarquerait. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, lorsque la pleine lune se leva haut dans le ciel. Il fut pris par surprise par les Winchester qui s'élancèrent sur lui, le mettant K.O en quelques secondes. Mick en profita donc pour récupérer le sang du loup avec la seringue et le mélanger à son remède. Qu'il injecta ensuite à la patiente. Sauf que, au moment où il voulut la piquer, ladite patiente sentit le pouvoir de la pleine lune couler dans ses veines et elle se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux brillants de jaune. Dans sa concentration pour modifier son regret en quelque chose de mieux, Mick avait complètement oublié que dans sa ligne temporelle originale, Hayden s'était également réveillée à ce moment-là et s'était jeté sur lui.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci, les frères furent présents et lorsqu'ils découvrirent la jeune louve qui s'éveilla pour attaquer l'Anglais, ils purent facilement la maîtriser à deux, et laisser Mick injecter son antidote. La Bêta sembla en pleine crise d'épilepsie tant le remède lui faisait mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'inquiéta Sam en tenant Hayden toujours tremblante et à l'agonie.

\- C'est normal... rassura Mick. L'antidote doit faire effet, il doit retransformer les cellules mutantes pour renverser la Lycanthropie...

La patiente souffrit encore de longues minutes avec de se calmer, petit à petit. Ses yeux brillants et dorés redevinrent normaux et ses griffes se rétractèrent sous ses doigts. Elle tomba K.O sur le lit, s'endormant normalement. Mick ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ça a fonctionné.

Sam et Dean levèrent leurs regards vers lui et le dévisagèrent. Ce dernier, un peu confus, demanda.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien... avoua Sam. C'est un miracle. C'est formidable ce que tu as réussi à faire.

Satisfait, Mick sourit derechef. Même si une part de lui savait que rien n'était vraiment réel, il profita néanmoins de cet instant. Surtout lorsque Dean rajouta.

\- Ouais, bien joué, Mick. Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas si nul que ça en tant que chasseur.

C'était la manière du frère aîné de le féliciter, et cela, Mick le comprit et en fut ravi. Lorsqu'il put enfin se soulager de ce poids sur sa conscience, le Docteur le ramena dans le présent.

 **…**

Mick se matérialisa donc devant les frères, toujours attablés à la cuisine, et devant Jim, assit en face des Winchester. Sur le moment, l'Anglais ne sut que faire ou quoi dire, tant il restait encore troublé par la modification de son regret. Ce fut donc, comme souvent désormais, le Docteur qui entama.

\- Comme vous l'avez finement compris, vous ne pouvez pas garder les changements effectués à ce souvenir.

\- Je sais... avoua Mick en se dirigeant finalement vers la table.

Il s'assit entre le thérapeute et les Winchester et avoua, la mine un peu triste.

\- J'aurais voulu faire ça, la première fois, en vrai. Mais... J'étais encore fidèle au Code...

Il baissa les yeux et le Docteur jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, qui toussota avant de confier.

\- Mick, nous venons de voir la modification de ton regret. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas le garder dans le présent, puisque nous sommes d'accord avec ce que tu viens d'y changer.

L'Anglais tiqua face aux propos du cadet. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'aîné pour savoir s'il pensait la même chose. Ce à quoi Dean répondit.

\- Ouais, comme il a dit.

\- C'était une erreur... repris Sam. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, nous t'en avons voulu d'avoir tué Hayden. Mais, à l'époque tu étais encore très attaché aux Hommes de Lettres, et ça se comprenait. Ils étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille, pour toi. Mais, tu as été assez intelligent pour voir que leurs méthodes n'avaient rien d'éthique, et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Au risque de te faire tuer... Finalement, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle famille, c'est tout ce qui compte...

Mick ne sut quoi dire, il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en guise de remerciement. Il jeta un coup d'œil complice au Docteur, faisant référence à leur entrevue dans son bureau lors de son premier regret. Jim attendit quelques secondes avant de répliquer, à l'attention des trois chasseurs.

\- Bien. Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et profiter du reste de la journée. Je reviendrai demain.

Il salua le trio, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il passa sous l'arcade, il se retrouva dans son bureau. Dean quitta la table à son tour pour partir en direction du réfrigérateur, qu'il ouvrit, en demandant à Sam et Mick.

\- Bon, qui veut une bière ?

 **…**

 ** _À suivre..._**

 **…**

 _L'épisode pour ce regret de Mick est le 12.16 : « Ladies Drink Free. »_

 **…**

 _À lundi prochain pour la suite !_


	9. The Return of Doctor Mysterio

**9 -** **The Return of Doctor Mysterio**

 _« En plein cœur de toute difficulté, se cache une opportunité. »_

 _ _\- Einstein_ -_

 **…**

La journée de la veille s'était terminée dans le calme. Dean avait rejoint sa série dans sa chambre, tandis que Sam et Mick avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter des regrets et du Docteur. En début de soirée, Mary téléphona à ses fils pour leur dire que Ketch et Dr Hess préparaient une offensive contre eux. Elle préféra rester sur place pour continuer son espionnage, malgré les réticences de ses enfants. Quant à Castiel, il se retrouvait toujours bloqué au Paradis avec la maman du mini-Lucifer. Il devait faire en sorte que le Nephilim naisse là-haut, pour ne pas que son père le retrouve sur Terre. Dean sentait que les choses allaient enfin changer et que le combat pourrait débuter contre les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques. Avec l'aide Mick, qui faisait parti de la « Team Winchester ». En attendant la date précise de leurs assauts, le petit trio se retrouva un autre matin tout à fait normal au Bunker, buvant tous les trois un café noir autour de la table. Ils discutaient avec entrain du Docteur, comme la veille au matin.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il est dangereux, je dis juste qu'on ne le connaît pas ce type ! s'exclama Dean.

\- Apparemment, lui nous connaît... rajouta Sam. Attends, hier tu étais content de lui et là, tu changes d'avis ? De toute façon, s'il nous voulait du mal, il nous aurait déjà attaqués. Je pense sincèrement qu'il n'y a pas de quoi se méfier.

\- Oh bien sûr ! railla son frère. Un mec qui arrive d'on ne sait où pour nous aider, ça nous arrive tellement souvent qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Et puis d'abord, j'ai le droit de changer d'avis ! Et d'avoir passer une nuit de merde, aussi...

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Mick assistait à leurs joutes verbales en buvant son café.

\- Dans le passé, des gens nous sont déjà venus en aide sans le leur avoir demandé ! reprit Sam.

\- Ouais, et les derniers en date sont les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques, et regarde où ça nous a mené de les écouter ! Nous sommes terrés au Bunker, attendant leur attaque pendant que maman joue les espionnes chez ces crétins !

\- J'ai entendu... s'offusqua Mick.

L'aîné se tourna vers lui, tout en maugréant.

\- Et alors ? Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus partie de leur Team.

\- C'est vrai... Mais, c'est moi qui vous ai recrutés et qui ai fait en sorte que Mary rejoigne nos rangs. Je croyais vraiment en la vision des Hommes de Lettres, à cette époque.

\- Donc, c'est à cause de toi que notre mère se retrouve avec Ketch ?

\- Dean ! s'écria Sam.

\- Mais quoi « Dean » ?! s'énerva ce dernier. Vous me faites chier tous les deux, de toujours vous comporter comme la Suisse et ne jamais choisir un camp ! Vous ne pouvez pas être un peu dans l'un et un peu dans l'autre ! Faut vous décider !

Sam allait rétorquer lorsque le Docteur passa la porte de la cuisine, comme la veille. Les trois chasseurs se turent pour observer le thérapeute. Après quelques secondes de silence, seul Dean reprit.

\- Tiens, justement, on parlait de vous.

\- Je sais.

Il se dirigea vers eux, resta debout, tout en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste. L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel, en maugréant après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

\- Oh, super, on commence directement avec les regrets...

\- Je suis là pour ça... confessa le Docteur qui déplia le papier pour le lire. À propos de regret, pouvez-vous me parler de celui-là : « Faillit tuer Cass au Bunker. »

Dean fut à la fois dépité et en colère, il souffla un coup avant d'avouer.

\- C'était y'a deux ans. J'avais cette foutue Marque de Caïn sur le bras et... Je voulais me venger de la famille Styne. Quand je suis revenu au Bunker, les deux seuls membres que je n'avais pas encore tués s'apprêtaient à faire un feu de joie avec les bouquins de la bibliothèque... J'ai buté le plus grand des deux, mais l'autre... C'était qu'un gosse, un ado. Le seul qui n'était pas comme le reste de la famille, il les détestait et il voulait s'enfuir. Il m'a supplié de le laisser vivre, mais j'avais la Marque et... Je lui ai tiré une balle dans la tête. Après ça, Cass est apparu pour m'engueuler. Il m'a gonflé, avec ses belles paroles à la Castiel. Alors, je me suis jeté sur lui et je l'ai tabassé. Je l'ai rué de coups, il ne pouvait plus se défendre, puis j'ai récupéré une Lame Angélique pour le tuer. Il m'a regardé avec ses foutus _Puppy Eyes,_ le visage en sang et... J'ai réussi à ne pas l'achever, mais je me suis barré du Bunker, en le laissant agoniser sur place...

 **…**

S'en suivit quelques secondes de silence, face aux souvenirs de Dean, que personne n'osa commenter. Seul le Docteur questionna.

\- Si vous retournez là-bas, qu'aimeriez-vous changer ? Ne pas frapper Castiel ? Sauver l'adolescent ?

\- Les deux...

Mick réfléchit alors au thème redondant des regrets de Dean, et lui demanda innocemment.

\- Pourquoi tous tes souvenirs ont un rapport avec Castiel ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi dans tes souvenirs, tu essayes de sauver des gens que tu as butés ? railla le frère en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Dean ! s'écria derechef Sam. Bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est pas spécialement qu'aujourd'hui... Puis, je sais pas, c'est sûrement tous ces _flashbacks_ flippants qui commencent un peu à me... Tourmenter.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas... rassura le Docteur. Je viens pour la dernière fois. Je sais que vous avez une bataille à préparer, mais je sais également qu'il est plus facile de lutter lorsque les torts antérieurs sont réparés.

L'aîné termina sa tasse en comprenant.

\- Vous allez me renvoyer là-bas ? Avec qui ?

\- Pas moi, en tout cas... s'enquit Mick un peu trop rapidement.

\- Sympa... s'offusqua Dean.

Sam passa son regard de l'un à l'autre avant de décréter, sûr de lui.

\- J'irai. Mon moi passé n'est pas dans ce souvenir. Et Dean reviendra là-bas avec la Marque de Caïn et, personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas de cogner mon frère s'il va trop loin.

\- Sympa... renchérit de nouveau l'aîné. C'est ma fête ou comment ça se passe ?

\- Vu comme ça, je pense que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé non plus... rajouta Mick.

\- Tu m'étonnes... comprit Sam.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, avec un air blasé, en rétorquant.

\- Je suis là, je vous entends.

Le Docteur dut trancher à la place des deux volontaires.

\- Sam ira là-bas. Dean porte en effet la Marque de Caïn et il serait préférable d'emmener dans ce souvenir une personne qui puisse le gérer si jamais il dépasse les bornes et n'arrive pas à changer son regret.

Mick, presque offusqué, lâcha alors.

\- Sympa... Je vais essayer de ne pas le prendre mal...

\- Bienvenue au club... ajouta Dean en se levant pour se resservir du café.

Sam, dépité des disputes trop enfantines entre Dean et Mick, leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir. Il se tourna alors vers Jim en terminant.

\- Envoyez-nous là-bas avant qu'un attentat n'explose ici...

Dean, visiblement contrarié, s'emporta.

\- Bordel, mais pour... ?

Cependant, il ne put terminer sa phrase, car il fut transporté, avec Sam, dans son souvenir.

 **…**

Dean se retrouva alors au Bunker, dans le grand salon, où il débarqua revolver en main, qu'il pointa sur le jeune adolescent. Ce dernier leva les mains devant lui, en plaidant.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je déteste ma famille ! Je ne suis pas comme eux, je le jure !

\- Bien sûr que t'es comme eux... rétorqua Dean, sentant de nouveau la Marque sur lui. Le mal est en toi, c'est dans ton sang. Tu peux le nier et le fuir autant que tu le veux, mais ce mal ? Il l'emportera toujours.

Le garçon se mit à pleurer et à supplier, en répliquant.

\- Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, s'il vous plaît. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

Dean hésita quelques secondes, avant d'avouer.

\- Si, il le faut.

Il le mit en joue, visa et au moment où il allait tirer, le Sam du présent apparût.

 **…**

 ** _À suivre..._**

 **…**

 _L'épisode pour ce regret de Dean est le 10.22 : « The Prisoner »_

 **…**

 _À lundi prochain pour la suite !_


	10. Are You There, Cass It's Me, Dean

**10 - Are You There, Cass ? It's Me, Dean Winchester**

 _« Sarcasme : Dernier refuge des gens modestes quand l'intimité de leur âme se trouve inextricablement violée. »_

 _ _\- Dostoïevski -__

 **…**

Dean se retrouva alors au Bunker, dans le grand salon, où il débarqua revolver en main, qu'il pointa sur le jeune adolescent. Ce dernier leva les mains devant lui, en plaidant.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je déteste ma famille ! Je ne suis pas comme eux, je le jure !

\- Bien sûr que t'es comme eux... rétorqua Dean, sentant de nouveau la Marque sur lui. Le mal est en toi, c'est dans ton sang. Tu peux le nier et le fuir autant que tu le veux, mais ce mal ? Il l'emportera toujours.

Le garçon se mit à pleurer et à supplier, en répliquant.

\- Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, s'il vous plaît. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

Dean hésita quelques secondes, avant d'avouer.

\- Si, il le faut.

Il le mit en joue, visa et au moment où il allait tirer, le Sam du présent apparût.

\- DEAN !

L'intéressé sursauta en découvrant son frère.

\- Sammy ?

Le jeune garçon regarda dans la direction que l'aîné sembla scruter, mais il ne vit personne, car le cadet était invisible à ses yeux. Il resta cependant là, les mains en l'air, à continuer de plaider pour sa vie.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir.

Dean garda son arme en joue, et son frère dut se rapprocher de lui pour le rassurer.

\- Dean, tu es revenu ici pour changer ce regret, souviens-toi. Je sais que la Marque de Caïn te force à faire tout ça, à penser à mal, mais je suis là, d'accord. Et les autres aussi. Tu sais, Mick et le Docteur ?

L'aîné cligna des yeux très vite, essayant d'enlever la voix de son frère dans sa tête, se concentrant sur le garçon en face de lui, prêt à tirer. Le cadet se rapprocha un peu plus, tentant encore de le maîtriser.

\- Dean, ça va aller, ok ? Tu n'as plus la Marque, dans le présent. Tu dois lutter contre elle, juste quelques minutes, le temps de rattraper les erreurs de ce souvenir.

L'aîné tressaillit. Il commença à baisser son arme, les paroles de Sam semblaient faire effet. Le cadet termina alors, avec une pointe d'humour.

\- Dis au gosse de partir. Et tu auras réparé une partie de ce passé. Tu ne veux pas donner raison à Mick, pas vrai ? Il serait trop heureux que je te frappe.

Dean esquissa un semblant de sourire et désarma son revolver, en ordonnant au garçon.

\- Pars. Sors d'ici.

Le dernier fils Styne ne se fit pas prier, il prit les jambes à son cou et quitta le Bunker sans se retourner.

 **…**

Au moment où Dean arrivait quelque peu à reprendre ses esprits, Castiel débarqua. Vêtu de son trench-coat et avec son air sempiternellement coupable, il dit seulement.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Sam se tourna vers lui, invisible aux yeux de l'Ange, puis reporta son attention sur son frère en lui murmurant.

\- Dean... Doucement...

Mais l'aîné maugréa en direction de son ami et cracha presque.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Le gamin est toujours en vie, que je sache, non ?!

Castiel se pencha vers le corps de l'autre Styne, mort, non loin de la pile de livres qu'il comptait brûler.

\- Tu as tué celui-là.

\- Ouais, et j'ai buté tous les autres aussi, parce que c'est mon boulot. Et je continuerai de le faire, jusqu'à...

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un monstre... lâcha Castiel en se tournant vers l'aîné.

Sam, sur ses gardes, resta près de son frère.

\- Tu peux partir maintenant, Cass.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas, parce que je suis ton ami.

Dean se renfrogna.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Dean... murmura Sam pour tempérer ce dernier.

Castiel, qui ne voyait pas le cadet, répliqua alors.

\- Sam et moi essayons de te guérir ! De trouver un sort qui enlèvera la Marque.

\- Mais à quel prix... murmura Dean, qui connaissait les événements du futur.

Le Winchester s'apprêta à partir, préférant fuir Castiel que de lutter pour ne pas le cogner. Mais l'Ange le retint en lui disant.

\- Tu combattras peut-être la Marque pendant des années. Peut-être même pendant des siècles, comme Caïn. Mais, tu ne pourras pas te battre pour toujours. Et quand tu craqueras, parce que ça arrivera, et que tous ceux que tu aimes seront morts depuis longtemps... Il ne restera personne, sauf moi. Et je serai celui qui devra te regarder assassiner tout le monde... Alors, s'il y a une infime chance de te sauver, je ne te laisserai pas sortir de cette pièce.

Dean sentit de plus en plus la Marque sur son bras, cette rage qui le démangeait de se jeter sur Castiel pour le tuer violemment. Sam ressentit également la colère intérieure de son frère.

\- Dean... Reste calme. Ça va aller, tu es plus fort que ça. Dis à Castiel de partir.

L'aîné respira un coup et fit un effort surhumain pour changer le cours des choses.

\- Cass... S'il te plaît, pars...

\- Je crois que la Marque te change. Parce que, le Dean Winchester que je connais n'aurait pas tué une famille entière, comme ça.

\- Ouais bein, ce Dean a toujours été un con...

Sam lorgna son frère et avoua.

\- C'est pas faux, mais arrête de parlementer avec Cass. Fais-le partir. Gentiment.

Dean puisa dans les dernières volontés qu'il lui restait pour reculer, s'éloigner de l'Ange, et lui dire.

\- Cass, il faut que tu partes, maintenant. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrai te faire si je laisse la Marque prendre le dessus sur moi.

Mais son ami se rapprocha quand même, en révélant.

\- Je sais. Mais, tu es plus fort que ça.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition et marcha dans sa direction à pas lents, en affirmant.

\- Je sais que tu es toujours là, quelque part, sous la Marque. C'est toujours toi. Ce symbole n'est là que pour faire ressortir le pire chez les gens. Mais le bon est encore présent...

Seulement, plus il se rapprochait, et plus Dean sentait son poing le démanger. Sam regarda tantôt son frère, tantôt Castiel, attendant d'entrer en action s'il le fallait.

\- Cass... S'il te plaît, pars !

Pourtant, il s'avançait jusqu'à arriver juste devant Dean, brisant son sacré espace personnel.

\- Je suis là, et tu arrives à lutter... Parce que le bon en toi et plus fort que la Marque...

Sam recula, laissant la magie des mots de Castiel opérer sur Dean, qui lui se calma petit à petit.

\- Cass... Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, Dean. C'est normal. Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Le bras du Winchester trembla, la Marque appelait encore le sang, mais Dean lutta avec véhémence pour ne pas tuer Castiel. Il inspira un bon coup, refrénant sa colère tout en scrutant son ami. Il se raccrochait à son présent, se souvenant et sachant qu'il était ici pour réparer son souvenir et cette pensée l'aida autant que les mots que l'Ange utilisaient.

\- J'essaye de réparer mes erreurs, Cass. Tu fais partie de toutes mes erreurs. Tous mes regrets.

Castiel posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Dean, comme pour le rassurer et lui promettre d'être toujours présent pour lui.

\- Ce n'est rien, Dean. N'oublie pas que, si je suis venu sur Terre après plus de 2000 ans au Paradis, c'était pour venir te chercher en Enfer. Je suis ton Ange Gardien depuis ce temps-là.

Le chasseur esquissa un sourire et badina, redevant lui-même petit à petit.

\- Ok, arrêtons là les déclarations d'amour, on dirait un vieux couple marié.

Il recula en soufflant un coup, sentant la colère disparaître lentement. Castiel le fixa, de ses yeux bleus céruléens, penchant la tête sur le côté en avouant.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

Le Winchester sourit et termina.

\- Cass... Surtout, ne change jamais. _Capiche ?_

\- _Yeah, I capiche..._

Dean rit derechef. Il chercha son frère des yeux, mais ce dernier avait dû repartir dans le présent, en voyant que tout était sous contrôle. L'aîné jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, avant de révéler.

\- Bon, va falloir faire le ménage. Mais avant, une bière s'impose.

Castiel esquissa un sourire et suivit Dean jusqu'à la cuisine. Seulement, au moment où le Winchester passa la porte, il se retrouva propulsé au Bunker, certes, mais dans son présent.

 **…**

Dean se tenait devant Sam et Mick, attablés autour du Docteur. Trois paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur le frère aîné, qui tenta de reprendre un semblant de contenance en badinant, comme à son habitude.

\- Ça va ? Vous ne voulez pas du pop-corn ?

Il se dirigea machinalement vers le percolateur pour se servir une énorme tasse de café, essayant d'éviter le regard des trois personnes dans la pièce. Jim, toujours aussi stoïque et professionnel, entama.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas garder le changement de ce regret, vous comprenez pourquoi. Mais, j'espère sincèrement, qu'avoir sauvé Castiel et le garçon pourra vous faire retrouver la paix intérieure.

Dean se retourna, nouvelle tasse de café en main, et railla.

\- Pour « retrouver », il ne faut pas déjà « trouver » ?

\- Dean... gronda encore Sam. Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, était très bien. Je n'ai presque pas eu besoin d'intervenir, tu as su contrôler ta colère tout seul. Ce n'est pas rien.

Mick esquissa un sourire que l'aîné intercepta, en rétorquant.

\- T'as quelque chose à dire ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, en avouant.

\- Non. Je suis d'accord avec ton frère.

\- Tu es toujours d'accord avec mon frangin. Si t'as un truc à me dire, fais-le.

Il commençait à se remettre en colère, comme si le souvenir de son regret le poursuivait dans son présent. Sam assista au début de dispute, se préparant à faire l'arbitre entre les deux si la conversation venait à dégénérer. Tandis que le Docteur analysait les paroles de chacun, Mick répondit au frère aîné.

\- Non, je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que, je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi. Et, si tu crois que ce foutu regret avec le gosse Styne peut avoir une similitude avec le tien, concernant ton meilleur ami que tu as buté pour ton crétin de Code, tu te trompes...

\- Dean ! s'exclama Sam.

Mick inspira un coup, se doutant qu'un jour ou l'autre cette discussion finirait par arriver. Il répliqua, le plus calmement possible.

\- Tu veux parler de ça ? Très bien. Oui, j'ai fait des erreurs. Je n'ai jamais dit que tous mes choix, ou que mon passé, était parfait. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être meilleur que vous deux. Loin de là.

\- Tant mieux... bougonna Dean. Parce que, c'est à cause des gens comme toi qu'on se retrouve encore dans la merde.

\- Des gens comme moi ?

Le frère but une gorgée de café avant d'avouer.

\- Ouais, les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques. Sans déconner, vous aviez fumé quoi le jour où vous avez inventé votre Code ?

Mick baissa les yeux en confiant.

\- Je n'ai rien inventé du tout. Et je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça. La raison pour laquelle j'ai tué mon meilleur ami lorsque j'étais môme c'était parce que, si j'avais désobéi, Dr Hess nous aurait tués tous les deux... Ou pire, elle m'aurait sans doute renvoyé dans les rues de Londres... Je n'avais rien quand elle m'a recueilli. Elle et les autres Hommes de Lettres. Je leur dois tout. Mais... J'ai aussi compris, en venant ici, que tout n'était pas aussi bien que je le pensais. Ton frère et toi, vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur le Code. Je comprends, maintenant. En réalité, je l'ai sûrement compris depuis longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer à moi-même que, les principes que je défendais, n'avaient rien de bien glorieux... J'ai décidé de trahir la seule famille que j'ai eue, et je suis aussi bloqué ici, avec vous. Longtemps, j'ai pensé que les chasseurs Américains, surtout vous deux, étaient des gens exceptionnels. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu en recruter dès que nous sommes arrivés en Amérique. En réalité, Dean, c'est moi qui pensais que vous étiez meilleur que nous. Je le pense toujours, en fait.

S'ensuivit quelques secondes de silence où même Dean ne sut quoi rajouter. Aucune raillerie, aucune blague. Sam observa l'Anglais, en lui confiant avec sincérité.

\- Mick... Tu sais, le lendemain où tu as revécu ce premier regret, je voulais te dire une chose avant que Dean ne débarque à la cuisine : ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais, pas vrai ? Dr Hess n'aurait jamais dû te demander de faire une chose pareille. C'est elle, le monstre de ton histoire, pas toi. Et, même si mon frangin est un crétin, je sais qu'il pense la même chose. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

Dean faillit s'étrangler avec le fond de son café.

\- Quoi ? C'est qui le crétin ?

\- Toi. _Jerk._

 _\- Bitch._

Il sourit quelques secondes, puis reprit son sérieux en scrutant Mick.

\- Sammy a raison. Je crois. C'est juste que... Tu me rappelles Cass... Un Castiel version Humain _British_. Et, personnellement, j'en ai marre d'enterrer les gens ou de perdre tout le monde. Ou les voir dépérir et changer. Comme cet idiot d'emplumé, qui préférait crever de faim dans la rue plutôt que de m'appeler. Alors, c'est bon, j'en peux plus de sympathiser avec des personnes qui se barrent ou meurent.

Le Docteur profita de sa confidence, pour relancer le frère.

\- C'est pour ça que vous détestez Mick ?

Dean leva les yeux ciel.

\- Je ne déteste pas ce crétin. Je ne veux juste pas que sa ressemblance étrange avec Castiel ne le fasse devenir comme lui, dans un futur proche...

\- Je ne suis pas Castiel... rappela Mick. Et, je ne suis pas un Ange, loin de là.

Comme un silence pesant se fit ressentir, Sam se pencha vers Mick pour lui confier, en rigolant.

\- Il t'a traité de « crétin », prend le comme un compliment, venant de lui.

\- J'ai entendu... s'offusqua Dean en souriant.

 **…**

Le Docteur Jim profita de cet intermède et de cette réconciliation pour se tourner vers Sam, et lui parler du regret qu'il avait choisi pour lui.

\- Sam, vous avez écrit : « Terminer les Épreuves ». Pouvez-vous m'en dire davantage sur ce souvenir ?

Le cadet, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce choix, se tortilla sur sa chaise avant d'expliquer.

\- C'était il y a quatre ans. Kev' avait traduit la Tablette des Démons et nous savions comment fermer l'Enfer, grâce à des Épreuves. Dean voulait les faire lui-même, mais c'est moi qui avais entamé la première... Et je devais les terminer. Sauf que, l'Épreuve finale devait me tuer. Et Dean, s'est ramené au moment où j'allais tout finir et il m'a convaincu de ne pas fermer les portes de l'Enfer... Ensuite, tous les Anges sont tombés du Paradis et nous avons vécu notre énième fin du Monde...

\- Donc, si vous deviez retourner là-bas, vous termineriez les Épreuves ? comprit Jim.

\- Oui.

\- Quoi !? s'offusqua Dean. Mais bordel, Sammy, pardon d'avoir voulu te garder en vie !

Le cadet lui jeta un regard noir en lui rappelant, au passage.

\- Dean, tu ne peux pas nier le fait que, si nous sommes dans la merde tous les deux, c'est parce que nous essayons sans cesse de nous sauver l'un et l'autre, mutuellement ?! Peu importe de se faire revenir d'entre les morts, de pactiser avec le Diable ou les Anges, de provoquer l'Apocalypse, tant que l'autre ne meurt pas... Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu égoïste ? On se targue d'empêcher les Fins du Monde, mais combien en avons-nous provoqué ? Si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé, cette nuit-là, nous aurions clôturé les portes de l'Enfer. Ce qui aurait voulu dire : plus de Démons sur Terre ! Tu ne penses pas que nos liens fraternels devraient passer au-dessus de ça ?

\- Nan... bougonna l'aîné.

Jim coupa court au début de dispute en dévoilant.

\- Très bien. J'irai avec vous. Nous allons laisser Mick et Dean seuls ici, en spectateurs.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur aux deux hommes et répliqua au Docteur, en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

\- Vous voulez qu'ils s'entre-tuent pendant que je reparte dans mon souvenir ?

\- Non. Ça va aller pour eux.

Il scruta Mick et Dean à son tour, mais ils avaient l'air de ne pas vouloir se déchaîner pour le moment. Jim termina alors.

\- Allons-y.

 **…**

Sam se retrouva en pleine nuit, dans une Église abandonnée, avec en face de lui Crowley qui était ligoté à une chaise, le visage en sang. Le cadet mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il posa son regard sur sa main gauche, qui brillait d'un or pur. La dernière Épreuve, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. À côté de lui, invisible aux yeux du Roi de l'Enfer, le Docteur Jim observait son patient, en disant simplement.

\- Allez-y. Faites ce que vous voulez changer.

Sam se dirigea vers Crowley, complètement groggy par le sang Humain que le Winchester le lui avait injecté durant des heures. Le frère allait enfin terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, lorsque la porte de la chapelle s'ouvrit à la volée. Le Dean du passé entra en trombe en hurlant.

\- Sammy ! Arrête !

Le cadet sursauta et stoppa net dans son élan...

 **…**

 ** _À suivre..._**

 **…**

 _L'épisode pour ce regret de Dean est le 10.22 : « The Prisoner »_

 **…**

 _À lundi prochain pour la suite !_


	11. We need to talk about Sam

**11 -** **We need to talk about Sam**

 _« _On ne se rend pas compte de l'énergie considérable que certaines personnes dépensent pour être tout simplement normal. »__

 _ _\- Albert Camus -__

 **…**

Sam se retrouva en pleine nuit, dans une Église abandonnée, avec en face de lui Crowley qui était ligoté à une chaise, le visage en sang. Le cadet mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il posa son regard sur sa main gauche, qui brillait d'un or pur. La dernière Épreuve, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. À côté de lui, invisible aux yeux du Roi de l'Enfer, le Docteur Jim observait son patient, en disant simplement.

\- Allez-y. Faites ce que vous voulez changer.

Sam se dirigea vers Crowley, complètement groggy par le sang Humain que le Winchester le lui avait injecté durant des heures. Le frère allait enfin terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, lorsque la porte de la chapelle s'ouvrit à la volée. Le Dean du passé entra en trombe en hurlant.

\- Sammy ! Arrête !

Le cadet sursauta et stoppa net dans son élan...

 **…**

Dean se plaça à quelques mètres de son frère, mains en avant, comme en signe de reddition et pour le rassurer.

\- Du calme. Doucement. Il y a eu un léger changement de programme.

Sam, complément perdu à cause du retour dans le passé et de l'état de santé déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait, répliqua.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Cass ?

Cette phrase lui revint en mémoire. Comme s'il revivait, mot pour mot, son souvenir sous l'œil attentif du thérapeute non loin de là.

\- Métatron a menti... avoua Dean. Si tu finis les Épreuves, tu mourras.

Le cadet plissa les yeux, la main toujours tendu vers Crowley pour terminer lesdites Épreuves.

\- Et alors ?

Dean tiqua et pâlit. Sam s'éloigna de Crowley en le montrant du doigt, pour dire à son frère.

\- Regarde-le. Nous sommes si proches ! D'autres mourrons si je ne finis pas !

Mais l'aîné n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il s'approcha de Sam en implorant.

\- Réfléchis. Pense à tout ce qu'on sait faire. Sauver des âmes de l'Enfer, soigner des Démons, buter les Chiens de l'Enfer ! On a assez de connaissances pour tout changer ! Mais, je n'y arriverai pas sans toi...

Le cadet secoua la tête en contredisant Dean.

\- Tu peux à peine le faire _avec_ moi ! Tu penses que je foire tout ce que je fais ! Que j'ai encore besoin d'un chaperon !

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça... se justifia l'aîné.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai confessé, tout à l'heure ? Mon plus grand péché ? Toutes les fois où je t'ai laissé tomber. Et, je ne peux pas le refaire. Il arrivera quoi quand tu décideras que je ne mérite plus ta confiance ? Vers qui tu te tourneras cette fois ? Un autre Ange ? Un autre Vampire ? Tu réalises ce que ça fait, de voir ton frère...

\- Attends ! coupa Dean. Tu le penses vraiment ? Parce que, rien de tout ça n'est vrai !

Sam sentit en lui le mal des Épreuves qui le rongeait, mais également ce nœud en lui, toutes ses vérités qui le dévoraient intérieurement. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, lorsque son frère continua sur sa lancée.

\- Écoute, je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours été d'accord. Je sais que j'ai dit des choses qui t'ont fait du mal... Mais, putain, Sammy... J'ai tué Benny pour te sauver. Je suis prêt à laisser cette enflure de Crowley vivant, et toutes les autres créatures qui ont tué maman, s'en tirer pour toi. Ne t'avise pas de penser que je puisse placer quoi que ce soit avant toi. Passé ou présent. Ça n'a jamais marché comme ça ! J'ai besoin que tu le réalises ! S'il te plaît...

Les larmes de Sam continuèrent de couler le long de ses joues. Il savait que, à ce moment-là, dans son souvenir originel, il avait demandé à Dean d'arrêter les Épreuves. Mais, cette fois-ci, il comptait faire ce qu'il aurait souhaité...

Le Docteur sentit le dilemme intérieur du Winchester. Toujours invisible pour les autres, il s'approcha vers Sam pour lui dire, lentement.

\- Je n'ai ni le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie, ni de tuer les vivants dans le passé. Faites ce que vous auriez voulu faire sans vous soucier des conséquences.

Sam lui fit un léger signe de tête, ne pouvant lui parler sans que cela paraisse étrange pour son frère. Il lui dit alors, avec sincérité.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas pour moi que tu faisais tout ça. Mais pour toi. Si tu me ramenais d'entre les morts, ou de l'Enfer, c'était uniquement parce que tu n'acceptais pas de vivre tout seul. Déjà, quand tu es venu me chercher au tout début pour retrouver papa, ce n'était pas pour que je t'aide. C'était juste pour que je sois là, pour ne pas que tu sois tout seul. Il te faut toujours quelqu'un avec toi, pour vivre et pour chasser. Au départ, c'était papa. Quand il est parti, tu es venu me chercher. Et même lorsque j'étais indisponible, tu étais avec Cass. Ou Benny. Tu es incapable de rester seul. Tu ne sais pas refaire ta vie. Même avec Lisa et Ben, il a fallu que tu foutes tout en l'air. C'est pour ça, quand tu as compris que j'avais refait ma vie lorsque tu étais bloqué au Purgatoire, tu m'en voulais, mais tu n'étais pas en colère parce que je ne t'avais pas cherché. Tu étais en colère parce que j'avais une vie normale, j'avais trouvé ma place dans le monde normal, sans toi. Et maintenant, c'est pareil. Tu voulais faire les Épreuves pour fermer les Porte de l'Enfer, parce que tu savais qu'à la fin, tu allais sûrement mourir. Ce n'est pas la mort qui te fait peur, c'est de vivre seul. Mais, Dean... Je ne peux pas condamner des milliards d'Humains juste pour toi. Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé. Et tu apprendras à vivre sans moi...

Sam laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, son frère le dévisagea, pâle comme la neige. Il savait, au plus profond de lui-même que le cadet avait raison. Mais, toutes les vérités sont difficiles à entendre. Dean ne sut quoi dire, la gorge nouée, Sam en profita pour terminer son Épreuve. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jim, debout à ses côtés. Le Docteur lui fit un signe de tête et le Winchester approcha sa main rutilante vers Crowley. Le Roi de l'Enfer se trouvait toujours dans le coaltar, ravagé par le sang Humain en lui. Lorsque l'aîné comprit ce qu'il se passait, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il ferma les paupières au moment où Sam termina l'Épreuve, en posant ses doigts sur le Démon.

Une vive lueur dorée éclata à l'intérieur de la petite chapelle délabrée. Dean laissa tomber les larmes le long de son visage, Crowley poussa un cri plaintif et Sam serra les dents face à la violente douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps. La lumière ardente dura de longues minutes. Lorsque, enfin, elle s'éteignit d'un seul coup, Sam s'écroula au sol et Crowley arrêta de hurler.

Dean se rua vers son frère, lui prenant le pouls par reflex...

Mort. Sam était mort. L'aîné s'accroupit auprès de lui, prenant son Sammy dans ses bras tout en versant des larmes sur son corps. Le Roi de l'Enfer, toujours assis sur sa chaise, se mit à pleurer lui aussi. L'Épreuve avait réussi, il était redevenu Humain. Et les Portes de l'Enfer venaient d'être condamnées...

 **…**

Mais, Sam n'était pas mort. Loin de là. Il se retrouva propulsé au Bunker, dans la cuisine. Il faisait face à Jim, impassible. Mick, qui semblait perdu. Et Dean, à la fois en colère et triste. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, cracha presque à son frère.

\- T'es content ? T'es encore mort dans mes bras, ça va mieux, maintenant ?

\- Dean...

\- Non, la ferme Sammy. Ce sont ça, tes plus grands regrets ? Sauver Jessica à cause de la chasse ? Dire au revoir à papa avant qu'il ne meurt tué par un Démon ? Et enfin, à ton tour, mourir ? … Woaw, Sammy, vraiment, vu comme ça, on a vraiment une vie de merde...

\- On a une vie de merde, Dean. La seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que toi, tu t'accroches à cette vie, car tu as peur de connaître autre chose. Moi non. J'ai connu autre chose. Et je te le dis, Dean, la vie ce n'est pas juste chasser les monstres, empêcher les Apocalypses et sortir avec les Anges et les Démons dans les bars. La vie, c'est plus que ça. C'est aimer quelqu'un, et pas seulement des filles d'un bordel. C'est vivre avec quelqu'un, et pas avec son frangin dans un Bunker secret. C'est travailler, et ne pas chasser en tuant tout le monde. C'est faire des voyages, et pas des Road Trip dans la voiture de son père. C'est avoir des amis, mais pas des Anges ou des chasseurs. C'est dormir plus de quatre heures par nuit sans se demander si on sera vivant le lendemain...

Dean dévisagea Sam, toujours debout devant lui.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça, Sammy.

\- Non... Tu essayes juste de t'en persuader pour ne pas baisser les bras. C'est tout.

L'aîné semblait trop en colère pour contredire son frère, alors Jim en profita pour parler.

\- Il semblerait que Sam ai une prédisposition pour devenir un Docteur, à son tour.

Dean lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Ne lui donnez pas d'idées à la con, Doc. Il en trouve déjà assez tout seul.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la table de la cuisine, pour rejoindre le petit groupe, signe pour lui que la conversation prenait fin. Il savait que son frère n'accepterait jamais sa vérité, il ne servait donc pas à grand chose de tourner autour des révélations pour rien.

 **…**

Le Docteur attendit quelques secondes que l'ambiance revienne à la normale avant de finalement fouiller dans la poche de sa veste, à la recherche d'une liste. Dean et Sam restèrent occupés à se lancer des regards noirs, seul Mick vit le petit manège du Docteur, comprenant ce qui allait arriver, il se leva de table pour se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine avant que celle-ci ne se transforme miraculeusement en portail temporel. Mais Jim intercepta la fugue de l'Anglais et s'enquit.

\- Pas si vite, Mick. Il manque encore un dernier regret. Le vôtre.

L'intéressé stoppa net à quelques mètres de la sortie, se tourna vers le trio, en révélant faussement.

\- Je sais. Mais, je me disais que nous pourrions remettre ça à demain.

\- Demain, je ne serai pas ici, et vous allez entrer en guerre... rappela le Docteur. Parlez-moi plutôt de votre phrase : « Les vampires au Q.G. »

Sam esquissa un faux sourire en avouant.

\- Ah celui-là, je m'en souviens bien...

Dean tiqua, il passa son regard du Docteur, à Sam, puis à Mick, comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Il s'enquit un peu trop rapidement.

\- Oh non, il est hors de question que j'aille dans son souvenir.

Jim analysa l'aîné en demandant, calmement.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il vous a bien aidé avec Castiel, dans votre regret.

\- Ouais, parce qu'il connaît tous les bouquins par cœur, c'était facile pour lui.

\- Et vous, vous êtes un bon chasseur. Et c'est de ça, dont il aura besoin dans ce souvenir. D'une personne qui l'aide pour chasser les Vampires du Q.G.

\- Non, merci, je n'ai pas envie de...

Dean n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, car il se retrouva propulsé dans un passé pas si éloigné que ça, en compagnie de Mick.

 **…**

L'Anglais se retrouva quelques mois en arrière, au centre de la pièce principale du Q.G, au beau milieu d'une conversation. Serena Coleman, la directrice de la sécurité, se laissa tomber sur son siège devant l'ordinateur des caméras de surveillance. Elle s'écria, plus pour elle-même, que pour ses collègues.

\- Où est le garde ?

La caméra qui filmait l'entrée du Q.G affichait une image vide, sans personne en patrouille. La Mary et le Sam du passé, ainsi que les deux autres employés, s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille. Mick les suivit, toujours un peu tourmenté par le retour en arrière. Serena se mit à hurler lorsque le corps sans vie du garde apparut devant la caméra de surveillance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Mick, parlant plutôt au Dean invisible qu'aux autres personnes.

\- Ce sont les vampires de l'hôtel. Ils sont ici... compris Mary qui voyait les créatures sanguinaires à l'écran, essayant de pénétrer dans le Q.G.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, comme dans son souvenir originel, Mick se mit à paniquer...

 **…**

 ** _À suivre..._**

 **…**

 _L'épisode pour ce regret de Sam est le 8.23 : « Sacrifice »_

 **…**

 _À lundi prochain pour la suite !_

 ** _..._**

 ** _Et je vous donne un rendez-vous galant pour ce mercredi 14 février avec un petit OS drôle spécial Saint-Valentin !_**


	12. Regarding Mick

**12 -** **Regarding Mick**

 _« _C'est notre imagination qui se transforme en réalité. »__

 _ _\- Helen Araromi -__

 **...**

L'Anglais se retrouva quelques mois en arrière, au centre de la pièce principale du Q.G, au beau milieu d'une conversation. Serena Coleman, la directrice de la sécurité, se laissa tomber sur son siège devant l'ordinateur des caméras de surveillance. Elle s'écria, plus pour elle-même que pour ses collègues.

\- Où est le garde ?

La caméra qui filmait l'entrée du Q.G affichait une image vide, sans personne en patrouille. La Mary et le Sam du passé, ainsi que les deux autres employés, s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille. Mick les suivit, toujours un peu tourmenté par le retour en arrière. Serena se mit à hurler lorsque le corps sans vie du garde apparut devant la caméra de surveillance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Mick, parlant plutôt au Dean invisible qu'aux autres personnes.

\- Ce sont les vampires de l'hôtel. Ils sont ici... compris Mary qui voyait les créatures sanguinaires à l'écran, essayant de pénétrer dans le Q.G.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, comme dans son souvenir originel, Mick se mit à paniquer...

 **…**

Sam analysa ce qu'il se passait à l'écran et commença à donner des ordres.

\- Il faut barricader cet endroit. Maintenant !

Mary attrapa son talkie-walkie pour dicter à son tour, aux autres gardes en patrouille.

\- Repliez-vous ! Repliez-vous et sécurisez les issues ! N'engagez pas le combat, repliez-vous !

Tout le monde courut dans tous les sens, ils partirent tous fermer et verrouiller les portes dans le Q.G. Mick resta sur place, seul, l'occasion pour Dean de lui parler enfin.

\- Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama le frère.

L'Anglais tiqua.

\- Quoi ?

Dean s'approcha de lui, se retenant pour ne pas le secouer.

\- Tu es leur Leader, non ? Alors agis comme tel ! C'est Sammy et maman qui font ton boulot, là !

Mais l'Homme de Lettres était en proie à une détresse réelle, lorsqu'il avoua.

\- Je sais, mais... La première fois...

\- Tu es là pour changer la première fois ! reprit Dean. Tu connais tous les bouquins par cœur, tu sais tout de la théorie, maintenant il est temps de passer à la pratique. Ce sont des vampires, Mick. Alors, comment on peut tuer des vampires ?

\- Nous avons le DAV.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Dispositif Anti-Vampire, c'est une arme que nous avons mit au point, mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Elle se trouve dans l'armurerie... Et ça grouille déjà de vampires là-bas...

Dean désespéra, se pinçant l'arête du nez pour ne pas s'énerver, en maugréant.

\- Ok, Mick, tu ne m'aides pas... Bon, on va faire autrement, t'as un super cerveau, non ? Alors, utilise-le. Récite-moi tes bouquins s'il le faut, mais dis-moi comment on peut tuer un vampire ?

Le cœur de l'Anglais battait la chamade, il réfléchit et se concentra pour répondre.

\- Hum... Il y a la décapitation. Le Colt, bien sûr. Et... Le sang d'un homme mort...

Il eut comme une illumination, que Dean intercepta en répliquant.

\- Et, justement, vous avez déjà un homme mort...

Mick secoua la tête en révélant au frère.

\- Oui, mais, je ne suis pas revenu ici pour tuer les vampires. C'est surtout pour sauver Serena et Alton, qui vont mourir dans quelques minutes.

Dean allait rétorquer lorsque plusieurs personnes entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Mary et Sam avaient capturé un vampire pour lui soutirer des informations. Le cadet l'attacha à une chaise pour commencer à le questionner, malgré le fait que la créature essayait de le mordre avec ses longs crocs acérés. Mary le menaça de sa machette. Alton Morehead jeta un coup d'œil à un des écrans de surveillance, tout en avertissant.

\- Les autres vampires se dispersent pour encercler la base !

\- Comment ils nous ont trouvés ? questionna Mick comme la première fois. Comment savent-ils qui nous sommes ?

Le vampire prisonnier se mit à rire de longues secondes, avant d'avouer.

\- Il nous l'a dit. Il est revenu nous sauver. Notre Père...

\- Votre Père ? reprit Sam. L'Alpha ?

\- Vous êtes morts... Vous êtes tous morts...

Il se mit à rire de plus belle, jetant un froid et un sentiment de découragement parmi les humains présents. N'y tenant plus, Mary agrippa sa machette pour le décapiter violemment.

Dean, invisible pour tout le monde sauf pour Mick, profita du silence pour dire à l'Anglais.

\- Ok, tu sais comment ça va se terminer. Prends les décisions qui s'imposent, tu as une longueur d'avance sur l'Alpha et les autres vampires. N'attends pas que mon frangin donne les ordres...

Mick considéra le Winchester avec sérieux, il acquiesça, souffla un coup et au moment où Sam allait prendre la parole, il déclara.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre les renforts de Londres, il nous faut nous débrouiller tout seul. Et, cette base n'est pas conçue pour la défense, les portes ne tiendront pas assez longtemps. Nous avons besoin d'armes, n'importes lesquelles : lame, sortilège, potion, n'importe quoi.

Sam obtempéra. Il se leva et se plaça face à la grande table pour continuer sur la lancée du Leader.

\- Ok, Mick a raison. On s'équipe. Tout le monde met sur la table les armes qu'il possède.

L'arsenal à disposition était bien trop léger pour un tel raide. Dean dévisagea encore Mick pour que ce dernier continue de se bouger. Il reprit alors.

\- Nous avons aussi le Colt...

Sam, qui l'avait découvert ce jour-là pour la première fois, jeta un regard interrogateur à l'Homme de Lettres.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Contre toute attente ce fut Mary qui répondit.

\- Je l'ai volé. À Ramiel, il y a quelques semaines.

Mick profita de la stupéfaction de Sam pour reprendre son leadership.

\- Nous allons faire deux équipes. Sam et Mary, comme vous êtes les seuls chasseurs, vous irez dans les couloirs du Q.G jusqu'à l'entrée de la base pour chercher le sang du garde. Nous avons des seringues ici, et comme l'armurerie est assaillis par les vampires, nous devons nous débrouiller avec le sang d'un homme mort comme seul moyen de défense.

\- Ok, et le second groupe ? demanda Sam.

\- Je resterai ici avec Alton, Pierce et Serena. Je vais faire des nouvelles balles pour le Colt.

Mary tiqua.

\- Tu sais faire ça ?

\- Oui. Je connais la formule et la teinture qu'il faut fabriquer.

En réalité, il la connaissait, car Sam le lui avait appris dans la première version de son souvenir. Mais, il s'en rappelait encore et pouvait aisément recommencer. Pierce Moncrieff, le chasseur de Bâton Rouge, annonça.

\- J'irai avec Mary et Sam, j'ai déjà chassé, moi aussi.

Mick essaya de ne pas le tuer du regard, car il savait que Pierce était un traite. Dans le souvenir originel, c'était lui qui avait trahi ses collègues en les dénonçant à l'Alpha. Et l'Anglais ne comptait pas refaire la même erreur. Il ordonna d'un ton sans faille, mais en mentant légèrement pour ne pas lui laisser le choix.

\- Non. Tu restes avec moi et les autres. Nous ne sommes pas des chasseurs et notre groupe aura besoin d'un garde.

Ledit chasseur s'apprêtait à argumenter contre cet ordre, mais Sam lui coupa la parole en obtempérant.

\- Bonne idée. Faisons ça. Verrouillez la porte derrière nous.

Les Winchester quittèrent la pièce et Serena ferma à clef après eux. Pierce semblait un peu gêné, d'autant plus que Mick continuait de lui lancer un regard noir. Dean, toujours invisible pour tous les autres, leva les yeux au ciel en raillant.

\- Si un regard pouvait tuer, ton pote serait déjà six pieds sous terre...

 **…**

Mick fit le sort sur les balles en argent pour armer le Colt. Comme il gardait Pierce à l'œil, ce dernier n'avait pas encore réussi à trahir les Hommes de Lettres comme dans la première version du souvenir. Ainsi, l'Alpha ne put entrer dans la salle pour tuer Alton et Serena. Mary ne s'était pas non plus fait attaquer par le traître et elle revint avec son fils et des seringues remplies de sang de l'homme mort. Ils toquèrent à la porte blindée en hurlant d'ouvrir. Mick déverrouilla l'ouverture le temps qu'ils entrent tous les deux, et referma à clef derrière lui. Le cadet montra leurs nouvelles armes remplies de liquide rouge.

\- Nous avons le sang.

L'Anglais informa à son tour.

\- Les balles pour le Colt sont prêtes aussi.

Mick attrapa le pistolet pour l'armer avec sûreté, sous le regard étonné de Sam. Dean sourit face à la nouvelle détermination de l'Homme de Lettres. Ce dernier, justement, porta son regard sur Pierce qui semblait toujours autant tourmenté et perdu, en lui disant.

\- Pierce, ouvre la porte.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Sam.

\- Pourquoi moi ? s'enquit l'intéressé.

Mick chargea l'arme et commença à viser en direction de l'entrée de la salle, tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur Serena et Alton toujours en vie. Il expliqua alors, sans trop donner de détails.

\- Je sais que tu es un traître, Pierce. Que tu nous as vendus à l'Alpha. Mais, je compte bien le tuer, alors ouvre la porte. Lorsqu'il te verra, il viendra ici en pensant pouvoir nous assassiner.

\- Malin... avoua Dean, calé dans un coin avec vue sur tout le groupe.

Encore une fois, le chasseur voulut protester, seulement Mick ne lui en laissa pas le temps, en pointant son arme sur sa personne.

\- Ouvre la porte, Pierce.

Sous les regards perplexes de Mary, Sam, Serena et Alton, Pierce se dirigea vers la sortie en tuant Mick du regard à son tour. Mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, toujours en gardant en joue le traître. Le chasseur ouvrit le battant et se plaça sous l'arcade, attendant que l'Alpha se montre. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire...

 **…**

L'Alpha, imposant, pénétra dans la salle du Q.G, en face du petit groupe. Tout le monde semblait abasourdi et sous le choc. Sauf Mick, qui essayait toujours de garder un minimum de sang-froid pour modifier son regret comme il aurait voulu agir la première fois. Le chef vampire s'avança doucement vers Mick et ses collègues. L'Homme de Lettres le gardait en joug, devant les autres, comme pour les protéger. Il répliqua, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Restez derrière moi.

Dean sourit en badinant, les bras croisé sur son torse.

\- Eh bien, c'est à se demander ce que je fous ici, moi...

Mick garda son calme, tandis que l'Alpha s'avançait tout en se pavanant.

\- J'aime vivre dans le calme, vous savez. Mais vous, vous avez rendu ma vie atrocement agitée ces derniers temps. Vous avez tué tellement de mes enfants. J'ai vu votre œuvre. En Angleterre. Mais, je ne m'y suis pas impliqué. Parce que... C'est l'Angleterre. Mais l'Amérique, c'est ma maison. Et il est temps que vous foutiez le camp de chez moi !

Le vampire avançait petit à petit, mais Mick ne se laissa pas avoir, il ne recula pas pour autant. Même si, intérieurement, il n'avait pas autant d'assurance qu'il voulait le laisser croire. Il se positionna devant le petit groupe, tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur Serena et Alton, toujours en vie grâce à lui. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le vampire, pour avouer avec sincérité et confiance.

\- Non. Je suis armé et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir, sur vous...

Le sanguinaire se mit à rire, en comprenant.

\- Le Colt. Une arme puissante. Mais, ce pistolet ne peut pas tous vous sauver. Et, nous savons tous les deux que cette arme n'est pas chargée.

Mick esquissa un sourire, pour la première fois depuis son voyage temporel, en rétorquant.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

L'Alpha perdit de son aplomb. Seulement, Mick n'attendit pas qu'il réfléchisse de trop, il chargea le Colt, visa le vampire, et tira.

 **…**

Il avait fermé les yeux, en visant presque au hasard, tandis que le recul de l'arme le fit bouger de place. Mais, la balle se logea entre les yeux de l'ennemi, qui mit quelques secondes à mourir, tout en affichant un air choqué, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Même les autres personnes dans le Q.G en furent ébranlé. Leurs regards se figèrent sur l'Alpha, raide mort par terre, puis ils dévièrent leurs yeux sur Mick, tenant encore le Colt fumant dans ses mains, tout aussi désorienté que ses collègues.

\- Mick... entama Mary. Tu as tué l'Alpha !

Sam, à son tour, fit les gros yeux, tout en réfléchissant à haute voix.

\- Maintenant que leur Chef est mort, les autres vampires font s'enfuir. Mais, nous devrions partir en tuer certain, juste au cas où.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mick, comme pour attendre son approbation. Ce dernier, baissant enfin son arme, fit « oui » de la tête et répondit.

\- Bonne idée.

Mary et Sam partirent en direction du couloir, enjambant le cadavre de l'Alpha. Mick se tourna vers le reste du groupe en disant.

\- Alton et Serena, restez ici en attendant que les communications soient rétablies. Pierce, toi aussi tu restes là, mais en attendant que Mr Ketch te ramène à Londres.

Encore incrédule face aux derniers événements, aucune des trois personnes n'osa contredire Mick. L'Anglais inspira un grand coup, et se tourna vers Dean, invisible. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier, et le frère esquissa un sourire.

Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, Mick se dirigea vers le corridor à son tour. Mais, lorsqu'il passa sous l'arcade, il se retrouva téléporté au Bunker. Dean lui emboîta le pas. Seulement, au lieu de le rejoindre dans le présent, le Winchester débarqua dans le bureau du Docteur.

 **…**

C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans la salle de Jim. Grande pièce, aux meubles en bois et aux livres éparpillés partout sur le bureau, étagères et table basse. Dans ce tohu-bohu, il mit quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir le Docteur, assit sur son énorme fauteuil, qui le regardait avec intérêt. Dean questionna.

\- C'est quoi ici ?

\- Mon bureau.

\- Ok... Mais, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? Vous savez que c'est le regret de Mick, là ! C'est lui qui devrait être à ma place !

Jim se redressa sur son fauteuil, sans quitter le Winchester des yeux.

\- Il est déjà venu ici. Sam aussi. Vous non. Et si nous discutions, quelques minutes ?

 **…**

 ** _À suivre..._**

 **…**

 _L'épisode pour ce regret de Mick est le 12.14 : « The Raid »_

 **…**

 _À lundi prochain pour la suite !_

 _Et pour le chapitre final de cette étrange histoire..._


	13. The Time of the Doctor

**13 -** **The Time of the Doctor**

 _« _Ceux qui n'apprennent pas du passé sont condamnés à le reproduire. »__

 _ _\- Winston Churchill -__

 **…**

C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans la salle de Jim. Grande pièce, aux meubles en bois et aux livres éparpillés partout sur le bureau, étagères et table basse. Dans ce tohu-bohu, il mit quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir le Docteur, assit sur son énorme fauteuil, qui le regardait avec intérêt. Dean questionna.

\- C'est quoi ici ?

\- Mon bureau.

\- Ok... Mais, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? Vous savez que c'est le regret de Mick, là ! C'est lui qui devrait être à ma place !

Jim se redressa sur son fauteuil, sans quitter le Winchester des yeux.

\- Il est déjà venu ici. Sam aussi. Vous non. Et si nous discutions, quelques minutes ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, déjà désespéré de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler, Doc ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous arrivons à la fin de la thérapie, demain vous allez sûrement tous entrer en guerre, vous devriez être plus serein, plus enclin à mener cette bataille.

Dean secoua la tête en raillant.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a passé trois jours à faire des voyages temporels ?

Jim, que les remarques du frère ne gênait pas, sourit en expliquant.

\- Non. Mais, parce que, maintenant vous avez soudé votre groupe. Et pour le combat, c'est surtout ça qui est important.

\- Sam et moi étions déjà très proches.

Le Docteur ne lâcha pas Dean du regard, sans mot dire. Ce dernier compris alors, tout seul. Il fit les cents pas devant le bureau, en maugréant.

\- Vous parlez de Mick, n'est-ce pas ? Ça va, j'ai compris. Il n'est pas Cass. La façon dont j'agis avec mon emplumé d'ami, ne peut pas fonctionner avec ce foutu Anglais ! Mais, j'ai l'impression que ce crétin ne se rend pas compte à quel point il est dans la merde ! Sans nous et sans le Bunker, il sera déjà mort !

\- Vraiment ? demanda faussement Jim.

Dean souffla un coup.

\- Nan. Sans nous, il ne serait pas sur la liste noire de ce psychopathe de Ketch. Il n'aurait pas trahi sa seule famille pour les Winchester.

\- Mais, peut-être que ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait le faire. Sans le savoir, bien sûr. Et que, Sam et vous, n'étiez finalement qu'un petit coup de hasard dans son Destin.

Le frère, toujours en bougeant sur place, avoua.

\- Je ne crois pas au Destin. J'aime le libre-arbitre. C'est d'ailleurs le nom de notre équipe : _« Team Free Will »._ Celle de Sammy, Cass et moi.

\- Alors, c'est ça le problème ? Vous n'aimez pas le changement ? Vous ne voulez pas bouleverser votre routine, votre équipe, alors vous refusez ce que Mick pourrait vous offrir.

\- Quoi ? Des emmerdements ? Des psychopathes à nos trousses ? railla Dean.

\- Son amitié... lâcha Jim. Mais, vous êtes l'aîné de votre famille. Vous avez élevé Sam depuis que vous savez marcher. Vous n'avez pas eu d'enfance, ou d'adolescence, trop occupé à jongler entre la chasse avec votre père et l'éducation de votre petit frère. Alors, lorsqu'une personne comme Castiel débarque, un Ange du Seigneur, perdu parmi les Humains, vous faites comme avec Sam : vous l'éduquez à son tour. Vous lui apprenez la vie. Et, lorsqu'il est blessé ou fait des erreurs, vous le traitez de la même façon que Sam. Comme votre petit frère. Vous répétez ce schéma, inlassablement. Avec tout le monde. Alors, cette année encore, lorsqu'un Anglais débarque avec son équipe étrange et que les choses tournent mal, vous revoyez en lui un autre Castiel, un autre frère à aider, et vous le traitez de la même façon. Comme si vous étiez le parent de tous ces gens.

\- Et alors ? maugréa Dean, qui n'aimait pas les vérités de ce dialogique.

Le Docteur se leva de son fauteuil pour se diriger lentement vers Dean.

\- Et alors, vous n'êtes pas leur père. Et, maintenant que votre mère est revenue, vous devriez vous délester de ce poids sur vos épaules. D'autant plus que, Sam, comme Castiel et comme Mick, sont des grandes personnes. Des adultes responsables. Peut-être pas comme vous l'imaginez, certes. Leurs histoires sont toutes différentes, et leurs personnalités aussi, de par le fait. En revanche, ce qui ne change pas, c'est qu'ils sont tous des adultes.

Dean esquissa faussement un sourire, tout en rappelant avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Mouais, sauf que mon frangin est un surdoué qui a toujours détesté la chasse, et malheureusement, nous sommes une famille de chasseur. Cass est un Ange qui ne connaît rien à la vie Terrestre, ni même à la vie tout court, en fait. Ses « parents » ne sont pas les parents du siècle, hein. Et je ne parle même pas de Mick, qui est orphelin et qui a été élevé par des malades mentaux. Alors, désolé si je prends leurs éducations en main, mais faut bien que je puisse sortir sans me faire remarquer avec eux à mes côtés !

Il rit de sa dernière phrase. Le Docteur sourit, mais révéla néanmoins.

\- Pourtant, ça ne fait pas de vous leurs parents. Ils n'en n'ont plus besoin. Sam a seulement besoin d'un frère. Castiel et Mick ont juste besoin d'un ami. Personne ne vous demande de jouer plusieurs rôles en même temps. Soyez juste Dean Winchester.

 **…**

Il y eu un long silence, durant lequel Dean réfléchit aux paroles du Docteur. Puis, finalement, il demanda, avec sérieux cette fois.

\- C'est pour ça que vous vouliez que je parte avec Mick dans son regret ? Pour être « moi » ?

Jim, debout face à Dean, esquissa un sourire face à la compréhension de son patient.

\- Exactement. Dans son souvenir, vous n'étiez ni un parent, ni un frère. Vous étiez seulement un ami, un soutien pour lui. Sans lui ordonner quoi que se soit ou l'infantiliser. Vous avez réussi à lui redonner confiance en lui, tout simplement. Juste ce qu'il fallait faire. Je voulais que vous compreniez ça tous les deux : que vous, Dean, vous n'étiez pas un parent, mais une présence en tant que soutien moral. De son côté, Mick a dû comprendre qu'il avait toujours eu les capacités de faire les bons choix, mais que jusqu'à récemment, il n'en avait pas conscience. En réalité, Dean, vous devez rester vous-même. Tout comme Sam, Castiel et Mick, doivent rester eux-mêmes. Et tous ensemble, sans jouer aucun rôle, vous arriverez à vous élever, à devenir meilleur.

Le Winchester ne trouva rien à rajouter, il savait au plus profond de lui-même que Jim avait raison. Maintenant, il y avait une grande différence entre le savoir et l'accepter...

 **…**

Le Docteur sourit et fit signe à Dean de le suivre vers la porte, et une fois qu'ils passèrent sous l'arcade, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la cuisine du Bunker, en face de Sam et Mick. Leur entrevue, comme celles des autres, resterait privée. Seul le regret modifié avait été visible. Le frère aîné se dirigea automatiquement vers le réfrigérateur, essayant de ne pas croiser les regards des deux hommes dans la pièce, il se prit une bière qu'il entama avidement.

\- Le premier qui l'ouvre, j'le bute... maugréa-t-il.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en rétorquant.

\- Dean, on peut parler au moins !

L'aîné jeta un coup d'œil vers Jim qui se dirigea vers une des chaises libre de la table, en rétorquant ensuite.

\- Nan, j'en ai marre de parler.

Le cadet secoua la tête et souffla d'exaspération. Puis, Mick prit la parole, en avouant à Dean.

\- Merci.

L'intéressé tiqua, en demandant.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir aidé dans mon souvenir.

Dean but une longue gorgée de bière, avant de confier.

\- C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ?

Mick tressaillit et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Sam, mais ce dernier secoua la tête comme pour dire : « Non, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. ». Dean assista à leur petit manège et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de répliquer.

\- Je vous vois, hein.

Il se redirigea vers le réfrigérateur, en demandant.

\- Alors, qui veut une bière ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, il en attrapa trois. Qu'il déposa ensuite devant Mick, Sam, et même le Docteur, en disant à ce dernier.

\- Vous avez fini votre service, j'imagine que vous pouvez vous accorder un p'tit remontant.

Jim sourit.

\- En effet, je ne serai pas contre.

Après quelques secondes de silence, où chacun but une lampée de leurs bouteilles, le cadet questionna au thérapeute.

\- Alors, maintenant vous allez partir ? Et ensuite, quoi ? Trouver des nouveaux patients ?

\- Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

\- Donc, nous ne vous reverrons plus jamais ? questionna Mick.

\- Probablement pas, en effet.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tous les quatre à vider leurs bières, dans le silence, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

 **…**

Ils allaient entrer en guerre. Mary avait des nouvelles concernant les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques, notamment les assauts que Ketch et Dr Hess comptaient organiser. Castiel, qui s'occupait de la maman du mini-Lucifer, la laissa au Paradis le temps d'aider les Winchester dans leurs batailles.

Docteur Jim partit aussi mystérieusement qu'il était venu. Il avait eu d'autres appels, d'autres patients à aider grâce à son étrange thérapie.

Mais, au Bunker, il laissa derrière lui, un groupe plus soudé que jamais. Exorcisant leurs démons intérieurs pour qu'ils puissent faire face à l'avenir incertain qui s'offrait à eux.

 **...**

Dean, Sam, Mick, et même Castiel... Aujourd'hui était la fin d'un chapitre pour eux, mais le début du reste de leurs vies...

 _ **Saving people, hunting things, the family business...**_

 **…**

 ** _THE END_**

 **…**

 _Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette folle, folle histoire !_

 _Merci surtout à ma nouvelle Bêta, « MoOonshine » !_

 _Si les titres de mes chapitres vous ont parus un peu étranges, c'est parce que ce sont des refontes de trois séries assez présentes dans l'histoire : « Supernatural » (évidemment...), « Being Erica » (pour le concept d'un thérapeute qui fait voyager ses patients dans le temps) et « Doctor Who » (juste un jeu de mots avec le thérapeute en question.)_

 _Justement, en parlant de la série « Being Erica », dans le show, le Docteur Tom utilise toujours des citations dans ses phrases. Donc, les citations que j'ai moi-même choisie pour le début de mes chapitres, viennent de lui et de la série..._

 _Ainsi que l'avant-dernière phrase de ma fic, qui est un clin d'œil aux dernières paroles de cette série Canadienne :_

 _« My name's Erica Strange, and today is the end of one chapter, and the beginning of the rest of my life. »_

 _Et enfin, merci à ma Barjy !_

 _Qui elle, si elle s'en souvient, sait pourquoi je tiens tellement à cette étrange et « too much » série qu'est « Being Erica » (enfin, surtout les saisons 3 et 4... Mouahahaha !)_

 **…**

 _Voilà, voilà !_

 ** _Je vous dis à lundi prochain pour une courte saga de 3 chapitres seulement..._**

 _(Je ne sais pas exactement quand je pourrai poster le premier chapitre lundi. Dans la journée, oui, mais quand... Mystère...)_


End file.
